A Secret Within the Darkness
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: How do you go about telling someone that you love them? Marshall Lee doesn't even have the slightest clue; however, he would never want to jeopardize the connection he has with Fionna. Do you risk the fall, just to know what it feels like to fly? FioLee
1. Chapter 1

Alice: Hey look everyone! I'm still alive!

Minho: Surprising

Alice: Shut yo face!

Fionna: Who the glob are you guys?

Minho: Trust me, right after the hell she'll put you through, you'll wish you never met her.

Alice: Don't put false information in her head!

Fionna: I'm not worried I'm a hero!

Mihno: Yea, that's what Ash said...

Fionna: Who?

Alice: To the story!

* * *

I run right into the evil dark forest. As my right hand removes my bunny eared hat and lets my hair untangle itself with the wind.

Many of you might be wondering who am I and what I'm doing. Well, the names Fionna. The greatest hero in Aaa, a girl who fights with the evil Ice Queen, goes into dangerous missions, fights monsters, and is considered to bravest human girl alive. However, even the bravest girls have a weakness and I just found mine. I stop right at the edge of a cliff and I look up towards the sky. The stars twinkle so beautifully tonight, but I can't seem to enjoy this lovely view. My heart pains me with so much grief that I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so hopeless, a betrayed, and most of all heartbroken.

What's that? You want to hear my story? Sure, I don't mind telling it, if you don't mind hearing it.

-Flash Back-

"Fionna, come and see this!" Prince Gumball exclaimed as he continued to peek into his microscope.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Cake, you aren't going to take long are you?" Fionna asked her sister.

"Honey, I need my time with my sugar. It's been 4 weeks since we actually had some alone time. Now, I can't promise I will or I won't, but baby when was the last time you had some alone time with your little gumball?" The cat smirked as she hinted with her eyes. Fionna only blushed bright red across her face as her sister talked.

"Cake! We aren't- I mean, he's just my best friend. Besides, I doubt he feels the same way," She replied as she knew it was better than to hope for something impossible.

"Honey, you never know, don't lose hope" Cake responded as she walked out of the room.

"So, uh, what exactly did you want me to see Gumball?" The teenage girl asked.

"This interesting candy cell I took from cinnamon bun," He informed her as he continued his gaze within the scope. Fionna was to say a little nervous about having conversations with the prince over science. She was never that interested in it. The adventuress couldn't help, but feel well, you know, stupid.

"R-really? That sounds totally awesome, dude," She replied as she carefully choose her words._ 'Please, don't look stupid in front of him'_ She mentally told herself.

"Yes, awesome indeed," He agreed. Fionna felt her heart skip a beat, he agreed with her."Now, I need you to bring me the potion up to your far right," Fionna did as she was told.

"What are you planning to do with the cell?" She asked when she realized there was more than one potion at the far right. _'Glob, what now?'_ She asked herself in panic.

"Reconstruct it so they can multiply," Gumball replied as he reached out his right hand as if saying I'm ready for you to hand me the potion now. (N/A: I'm literally pulling this out of my ass. Please, bear with me, thanks)

"Uh, which potion is it exactly?" The teenage girl questioned.

Prince Gumball finally focused his attention to the girl. "The last one," He instructed.

_'Way to go Fionna'_ She mentally told herself. The adventuress grabbed the item and handed it to the prince. "So, um, Gumball," The girl started to get his attention as he poured a single drop into the cell. "Cake tells me you're having another Ball?"

"Yes, I am," He answered and he made sure this was done perfectly. "It is to honor my mother. She is planning to visit the Candy Kingdom" Fionna was now very interested, but at the same time a little bothered by it.

"Do Cake and I get an invite?" She didn't think of it as a rude question. They're best friends and the fact that stands that she has a major crush towards the prince kinda insults her in a way.

"As much as I would love to invite both of you, I can't," He informs her. Fionna narrows her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not? I mean, we are best friends Gumball. I save you all the time from the Ice Queen and I also make sure your kingdom and the entire land of Aaa is in peace. And you tell me I can't meet your mother?" Fionna didn't really know where this was coming from, but she honestly knew that this wasn't fair.

"I'm very grateful Fionna and you know that. I have honored you, both of you in such ways for my appreciation," Gumball defended back. The adventuress didn't know what to say, she in fact didn't even know why she was making this a big deal in the first place; however, she had to ask.

"Did I do something wrong?" Fionna questioned in a sad voice.

"Of course not, why would you even think of something like that?" The prince asked back.

Fionna wanted to scream at Gumball. Why didn't he want to invite Cake and her to the ball? It just didn't make sense!

"No, you're right. This is silly," She answered back. _'Besides, he must have a good reason for not inviting me, right?'_ She thought.

-Later that Night-

"He what?!" Cake yelled with anger.

"Cake, please, just calm down," Fionna said as she tried to calm her sister before she went on a rampage. "I mean, he must have a good reason"

"And what reason would that be?" The cat questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot as she waited for the answer.

"I don't know, I really didn't push it out of him," Fionna responded.

"Baby, it's just not fair. You save his butt all the time! You make sure his kingdom is standing everyday and you take care of the entire land of Aaa," Cake said giving the adventuress a list of reasons as to why she should be invited.

"I told him that Cake, believe me," The blonde teen said with a sigh. "Maybe he just doesn't really want me there" This hurt the girl beyond of what she could comprehend.

"No way babycakes. We are going to that ball," Her sister informed her.

"Cake, we can't!"

"Honey, if he doesn't want to tell you why he didn't invite us to his ball, then we should have the right to find out why," Cake reasoned.

"What if he finds us? Then what? We'll ruin his ball! Cake, he's doing this for his mother," Fionna said as she tried to defend her crush.

"He won't find us, baby I promise he won't," Her sister reassured her.

"When is the ball anyway?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Then I guess it won't hurt if we pay a little visit for a few seconds right?" Fionna asked finally giving in.

"Ata girl! We'll be in and out before you know it!" Cake beamed as she was very excited for her little sister. "Now, let's get yourself in bed because tomorrow we have an exciting day ahead of us" Fionna nodded in agreement as she began to climb the latter towards her room. She knew Cake would follow her in a few minutes, but Cake has a thing for milk before bed. As the adventuress finally made it to her room she walked towards her window. The sky was clear tonight, with not a single life being shown.

_'What if Gumball has someone else in his life?'_ The sudden thought made her heart stop. It was a pain she never felt before. Her right hand grabbed her shirt right towards her heart. "What is this feeling?" She asked herself. "My heart feels like it's being broken in two," Fionna shook her head, she had to stop thinking about this. "I know Gumball; he's my best friend, and my crush. He would never do anything to hurt me" And having that said she went right to bed.

-The Next Day-

Fionna awoke with the sound of birds chirping by her window seal, but instead of having the smell of her sister's wonderful cooking to wake her up. She saw a note stuck by the tree next to her bed.

_Hey Baby,_

_I went to the market to get some food. I feel like bakin' my famous bacon pancakes this morning and well, we ran out of bacon sadly. Don't worry I won't take long and I'll have breakfast ready in no time!_

_-Cake _

The young adventuress couldn't help, but think about Gumball having someone else in his life. If he did, then it can probably be someone he can actually talk to.

"Think about it Fionna, you two have nothing in common," The pain grew in her heart. "All you do is save him from harm, you can't talk to him, help him out with many of his experiments, and at times you can't laugh at any of his jokes.." She knew she was only bringing herself down, but she couldn't help it. What other reason could there be for not inviting them? "No Fionna, just think about this straight. Gumball just probably wants to have a nice royal time with his mother and let's just face it. You're not exactly royalty. You're an adventuress," She sighed once more, out of all people why did she have to fall for her best friend? "I need a shower," She got up from bed and walked straight into the bathroom. After finishing her shower, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and put on some clean clothes she looked at herself in the mirror."You're thinking about this too much Fionna. It's probably nothing and you're making a big deal out of this," She reassured herself.

"Baby, I'm home!" Cake yelled from the bottom of the tree house.

"Welcome back!" Fionna yelled back to her sister._'Now, remember to act cool. Cake can sense when something's wrong'_ She thought.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take bacon and put it in a pancake. Makin' pancakes, that's what I'm gonna bake, bacon pancakes!" Cake sang as she put the bacon to sizzle on the stove. Fionna could hear her sister sing from her room and she was happy that she can still put up a smile even after what they talked about last night. "Honey, breakfast is almost ready!" Her sister called out.

Fionna climbed down the latter and walked towards the kitchen table. "Smells delicious," The adventuress said.

"Thanks baby doll" Cake replied. "So, tonight we sneak peek at the ball around 8:00 p.m. Rumor has it around the Candy Kingdom that Prince Gumball has a huge announcement he has to make tonight"

"About what?" Fionna asked.

"We'll find out tonight, baby," The cat replied as she placed the bacon pancakes onto two plates and handed one to her little sister. "I think that might be the reason as to why Gumball's mother is arriving tonight"

"That still doesn't explain as to why he didn't invite us,"

"Honey, all will be revealed tonight," Cake said as she grabbed a piece of her breakfast and put it in her mouth.

-Later on that Night-

"Baby, hurry or else we're gonna be late!" Cake said to her sister.

"Cake, I'm having second thoughts, this just doesn't feel right," Fionna replied as she climbed down the latter from her room.

"Fi, you have the right to know why he didn't invite you," The cat answered back. The teenage girl only nodded this time, she knew better than to question her sister's gut. The adventuress rode on her sister's back as she walked towards the Candy Kingdom and the further they walked toward it the more nervous Fionna started to get. They were able to get pass by all the banana guards and not be seen by anyone else. Near the left hand side the balcony window was opened and both Cake and Fionna were able to land without making a scene. "Now, remember not to get caught, no matter what happens," Cake told the teenage girl.

"What do you mean by no matter what happens.. ?" Fionna asked.

"Well, what I meant was- Oh, look there's Gumball!" The cat exclaimed to change the subject.

The blonde girl was able to see Prince Gumball in his royal pink outfit looking stunting as ever. He was with an elderly woman to whom she guessed was his mother; however, to his left was a girl she's never seen before. She had short pink curly hair, a pink short puffy dress, and pink heels. Fionna couldn't help, but feel jealous of the new stranger.

"Cake, who is that girl next to Gumball?" Fionna asked not really looking at her sister.

"I'm not sure baby doll," The cat answered.

"Ahem, may I have everyone's attention please," Prince Gumball announced within the crowd. "I thank everyone for coming here tonight. I am happy to announce that I am an engaged man," The crowd cheered.

"Engaged?" Fionna questioned. She's never heard of that word before.

"That sneaky no good- I should rip him to pieces!" Cake began to yell. The blonde girl didn't understand what was going on. Why was Cake getting so worked up?

"Cake what is- "Before Fionna could even finish her sentence the next words that came out of Gumball's mouth made her entire world fall apart.

"She is my bride to be," Gumball said happily.

"B-bride? He's going to marry her?" The adventuress asked. "No, Gumball can't marry her! It's not fair!" Her heart began to feel that same pain she felt last night; however, she turned all that pain into anger.

"Fionna, honey, what are you doing?" Cake questioned her little sister as she saw her push all the candy people to the side.

"Gumball how could you?!" Fionna yelled.

Everyone was silent from this point on.

"Fionna? What are you doing here?" The prince questioned confused.

"Don't ask me why I'm here when you can't even answer why you're doing this to me!" The blonde girl screamed.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" The girl next to Prince Gumball asked.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Fionna," The prince responded, ignoring his wife to be. "You know how I feel about you .." The teenage girl replied as she felt tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"We are nothing, but best friends Fionna. This is the reason why I didn't want to invite you. I knew you would behave this way," The prince started. "And to here I thought you out of all people would be happy for me, I guess I was wrong"

"You're nothing, but a jerk Gumball!" The adventuress yelled at her ex best friend and ran off towards the exit.

"Fionna, baby, wait!" Cake yelled right behind her, but lost track.

The adventuress heard her big sister call out for her, but at the very moment she just wanted to be alone. So, she ran. She ran straight into the Evil dark Forest.

-End of Flashback-

And the rest is history I guess. I can feel the tears fall straight from the corner of my eyes. I've never felt so much pain before. I feel so numb and broken. I walk straight toward the edge of the cliff; if I fall then I wouldn't have to bear to see Gumball marry another woman. I wouldn't have to feel this pain. I just want to forget everything. Just as I was about to take my final step into the arms of death...

"Fionna?"

A voice stops me.

* * *

Fionna: I can now see what you meant.

Minho: This is only the TIP of the ice berg.

Alice: You guys make it seem like I was killing someone or something.

Fionna: She wouldn't really do that, would she?

Minho: You have no idea what she's capable of.

Nothing, I own nothing sadly. It's not my first time writing Fanfic here, just the pair. Tell me watcha think and I might continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee's POV

The night was young and I decided to take a stroll with my bass at hand. What for? Who knows. I floated my way to the Evil Dark Forest; the forest that was like an entrance toward my home within the cave. What kind of moron would even walk into the evil dark forest anyways? I haven't had any visitors within the last thousand years, but that's cool though. I like my privacy.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," I started to sing and strummed a string on my bass. "Take these broken wings and learn to fly," I felt so inspired to sing tonight. I didn't know why or where this drive came from, but for a second I felt like I was alive again. "All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise," I didn't know where I was floating toward, but at the moment I didn't really care; I was too busy being in my own little world. "Blackbird singing in the dead of nig-" Right when I was about to hit into my next verse I heard a rustle in the bushes on my left. I stopped playing and waited to see who or what was on the other side. I waited for what seemed like an eternity and that says a lot coming from me, but nothing happened.

_'An animal maybe?'_ I thought to myself. No way would anybody be here at this hour of the night, unless it was another vampire or a poor stupid soul lost in the middle of the forest. Well, I have no other choice do I? I have to investigate. Having another vampire here in the land of Aaa would be like saying humans still existed besides, maybe I can have a little fun. I floated toward the way I thought the noise came from, it didn't take me long to find a path leading to a dead end. I was able to see someone toward the edge of the cliff, it was a girl.

"What would a girl be doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked myself. I noticed she had really long blonde beautiful hair, a dark blue skirt, a baby blue shirt, a light green backpack, and holding a bunny shaped ha- wait, that couldn't be. I stopped floating and felt my shoes hit the ground, it couldn't be possible. Absently I let go of my bass and heard it thump on the ground, I would have scolded at myself for having to do that, but at the moment I didn't care. My eyes wouldn't leave the girl before me. I step out of the shadows right into the clear moon light.

"Fionna?" I hear myself ask without even thinking about it. I see her stop from taking another step I suddenly realize the situation at hand right away. She was about to take her last step, but why would she want to do that? I see her turn around and I notice she has tears falling from her beautiful blue oceanic eyes. She seems really hurt; however, as much as I would want to be there for her, I know I can't.

"How do you know my name?" She asked confused as she puts her rabbit hat back on. Her question hurts me a little, but I couldn't blame her. "Who are you?" I couldn't show this side of me to her so, I smirked and started to float again.

"How couldn't I know Aaa's only human?" I asked back. "And if you must know, I am Marshall Lee the Vampire King," I replied.

"A vampire?!" I saw the young adventuress shouted. She then took out a crystal gem sword. I was a little shocked, but I composed myself quickly.

"A stubby bunny thinks she can take on the vampire king?" I smirked.

"Don't you dare call me that! I know your kind," I heard her say.

"You don't say, and what pray tell can you know?" I question her feeling a little interested myself.

"You're all evil monsters! All you do is hurt others, you do it for joy and that sickens me!" She accuses me.

My eyebrows narrow. "Is that so?" I feel a little pissed off.

"There's no way I'm going to let you suck me dry you freak!" I heard Fionna continue. I shouldn't get mad, I knew it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why would I want to suck you dry? When you were going to kill yourself anyways?" I spat. I see her eyes widen by my words and lowers her sword just a little. Suddenly, I regret opening my big fat mouth.

"What do you know? You don't have a heart," She said in a calm voice. "You don't know the pain I'm feeling right now.."

I bit my lip.

"I don't need this, I don't know how you know my name, but I don't feel like dealing with this," I see Fionna put her crystal gem sword back in her backpack. "I don't want to deal with anything again" I didn't hear her last words because she mumbled them, but I felt like a total ass. I place my hand on my face, this isn't her fault. Why the hell am I getting mad for? I needed to fix this.

"Fio-" I couldn't even start my sentence because my eyes widen in shock. I see her turn around and run toward the edge and jump. "Fionna!" I scream as I quickly fly my way to her. I scoop her into my arms before we even hit the ground. "Why the hell would you ever do that?!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but this stunt wasn't for play.

"Please, just make it stop," I hear the adventuress cry on my red and black stripped long sleeve button shirt. "I don't want to feel this way anymore,"

"Fionna, I can say a thousand words to you, but it's up to you if you want to move on from this pain," It hurt to see her cry. I swear to take revenge to whoever did this to her. She didn't say anything else anymore so; I just decided to take her back home. By the time I got there she was already asleep, I smirked. I opened one of the floppy windows on the right side of the tree house, not that I was stalking her, but this use to be my house. Once I was inside I made my way toward her bedroom. Boy, did this bring a lot of memories. Silently and carefully I placed her on her bed. I took off her shoes and the old bunny eared hat, I saw her hair shine within the moon light s rays that came across the room from the bedroom window. I sighed. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night," I sang to myself in a whisper. "Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise," I sang my last sentence as I floated away into the darkness never leaving my eyes off her, leaving no trace behind. I flew back into the evil dark forest to retrieve my bass.  
"Man, that was emotionally exhausting," I breathed out as I floated back to my house in the cave. Once inside I put my bass axe on the corner of the floor in my living room next to my lamp. When that was done I floated my way to my room upstairs and sat on my bed. I opened a drawer that was a lined next to my bed in the room and grabbed a small old bunny eared hat.

_'You're all evil monsters!'_ I smirked as I remember the words Fionna used to describe my kind .

"Monsters, she thinks I'm a monster?" I held the little hat with both of my hands now and closed my eyes.

_'Marshie!'_ I remembered a little innocent voice call me.

-The Next Day-

Normal POV

Fionna awoke to the sound of birds chirp from an opened window seal.

"I'm back home," The adventuress noticed as she scratched her head. Was everything just a horrible nightmare? She pulled off the sheet covers and sat up.

"Baby, you're home!" Cake yelled in such delight as she ran toward the teenage blonde and gave her a huge tackle hug. "Where did you disappear to, baby girl?! Do you have any idea how worried I was for you, Fionna? I looked everywhere for you," Her sister cried. Fionna felt terrible, she didn't mean to cause her sister so much pain, but she only guessed this wasn't a dream. It was for real and she had to accept the fact that Gumball was engaged to someone else.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run away like that. I just didn't know how to deal with this kind of pain," She explained to Cake. The cat only nodded in understanding.

"I understand, baby. How did you get back home?"

Fionna's eyes widen in shock when flash backs of last night's events took place. She remembered her encounter with the mysterious vampire Marshall Lee and how she jumped off the cliff; however, Marshall Lee saved her, did he also bring her home? There were so many questions about this new stranger.

"I remember running into the Evil Dark Forest," The adventuress started. "Then, I bumped into Marshall Lee," She explained, taking out the part where she tried to kill herself. If she told Cake that her sister would never forgive her again.

"The vampire king?!" The cat yelled in shock. "Baby, are you okay? Did he lay a hand on you? I swear if he did he's gonna wish he never layed eyes on you!" She continued to yell.

"Cake, calm down, nothing happened," Fionna said.

"Honey, you need to make sure you stay away from him!" Cake warned. This Fionna didn't really understand as to why. He did save her in her weakest moment in her life. He didn't seem like an evil vampire, he was a jerk yea, but to harm her? "He's dangerous,"

"He didn't seem-" The adventuress couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't let him fool you. That's how they all are," Cake said turning around and not looking at her little sister anymore. "Please, please Fionna, next time if you see him, run baby. Just run as fast as you can,"

The teenage girl new her older sister was serious now. "Don't worry Cake, I doubt I'll ever see him again," She said with a small smile. "Though, what makes him so dangerous?" She asked as she realized that she never questioned this before.

The cat sighed. "Baby, if you're gonna hear this, then I want you to sit down,"

Fionna did as she was told and sat on her bed.

"Now, what I'm going to tell you isn't going to be easy and I need you to be strong," Cake started. "Marshall Lee is a heartless monster. He terrorized the land of Aaa for a long time. Killing people, destroying houses, and he.." The cat didn't know how to finish this sentence.

"He what Cake?" Fionna asked, she was already surprised by all the evil Marshall Lee brought upon the land of Aaa. How could he talk so calmly to her last night? Why didn't he just let her die? How did he know who she was?

"He- ".

"Hello, is anyone home?" A voice yelled from the outside.

"Who could that be in the middle of the afternoon?" Cake said quickly changing the subject. The adventuress saw her older sister climb down the latter to open the door. As she did that Fionna walked toward her bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was still so much she didn't understand.

_'Fionna?'_

She remembered the way he called out her name.

"For some reason, I feel like I've seen that guy from before, but where?" She thought and thought and tried to remember where he saw him. "Maybe I'm confusing him with someone else?" Fionna lowered her eyes in sadness.

"Fionna, honey, you won't guess who came to see you today," Cake said a little annoyed outside the bathroom door.

"Oh, I'll be out in a second!" She replied. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair. Fionna walked outside to put on her shoes and bunny eared hat, as she climbed down the latter she was shocked to see who it was. "Gumball.."

There stood the man who broke her heart in two last night. The man who she loved with all her heart, here he was standing right in front of her.

"Fionna.." Prince Gumball said as he stared right at her with a sad smile.

"What do you want?" She questioned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I can see you're still mad about last night," Gumball replied.

"Well, of course she is fool, you broke her heart," Cake hissed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but may Fionna and I have this conversation in private?" The prince asked.

"Whatever you say, you can say in front of me and my baby," The cat spat back. The adventuress nodded in agreement. There was no way she would be able to handle his words again.

"Listen, I'm sorry for about last night," Gumball started. "My fiance and I talked"

The shear word stabbed Fionna in the heart. She felt like she wanted to cry, to be alone, but she knew this would only make more problems. She had to be strong.

"I was wrong in not inviting you. I'm sorry, you're my best friend Fionna and you should have been the first one I told," Gumball sighed. "Please, I don't want to ruin the connection we have"

The teenage girl had no idea what to do or what to say. She's never been in a situation like this before. What was she able to say?

"I don't know what to say," The adventuress responded.

"Look, Harley and I are having our wedding within a month and I want you to come as my best man," Gumball explained.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Cake shouted at the prince. "My Fionna is a young LADY, why in the world would she be your best man? In fact, why should she be your best man?"

"I know she doesn't physically fit the part, but she is my best friend. I trust her with anything; I mean I even trust her with my life. Fionna, it would mean the world to me if you came as my best man," The prince said practically begging.

"I guess, I mean if there's no other person. Why not?" The teenage blonde said trying to sound happy.

"Oh, Fionna thank you! I knew I could count on you," Prince Gumball exclaimed happily."I must take my leave, but I'll send you both and invitation," And without another word he left just as he came.

"Baby, why did you say yes?" Cake asked a little disappointed.

"Cake, he's getting married to the girl who makes him happy. No matter how much it hurts me, it doesn't matter to him. Even if I said something, he wouldn't care.." Fionna's eyes started to get teary. "I mean, if I love him enough, I should be able to let him go, right? I should just be able to accept the fact he will spend the rest of his life with someone else," The blonde's knees started to feel weak and fell on the floor.

"Oh, Fionna baby, don't cry," Cake said as she quickly made her way toward her little sister and rapped her arms around her.

"It's not fair Cake," The adventuress cried as she cleaned the corner of her eyes with her hands. "Why couldn't I be that girl? What does she have that I don't?"

"Honey, don't compare yourself to other girls. You are who you are. If Gumball can't see what an amazing girl you truly are then, maybe he doesn't deserve someone like you in his life," The cat said trying to encourage her little sister. "There are other fish in the sea, baby. You'll find the right one for you"

"You're right," Fionna said trying to smile at her sister a little.

-Two Days Later-

Fionna still didn't know how to get over Gumball in fact, for the last two days she didn't get out at all. She just stayed home playing BMO or just sitting on her bed staring off into space. Cake was very worried about her little sister, she tried to cheer her up in many ways, but it felt like she was talking to a wall. The cat knew she had to get out of the house even if it was by herself.

"Honey, we ran out of strawberries," Cake announced. She knew that strawberries were the adventuress favorite snack in the afternoon.

"So, we did," Fionna responded unemotionally.

This wasn't the response Cake was looking for, her eyes narrowed. "Baby, you're going to go out today and pick some strawberries for us," She told her. "You're starting to act like a zombie and the more you spend time in this house the more you'll look like one too!"

"Okay, okay I'll go and pick up some strawberries," The adventuress replied in a bored tone.

"That's my girl! Now, here's your basket and take your time baby cakes perhaps, going outside will do you some good" The cat only hoped.

The blonde teen only shrugged her shoulders and left the house. Fionna walked the fields till she saw the miles of bushes that carried her favorite snack.

"I might as well get started," She told herself. In the middle of picking her strawberries she realized how hot the sun really was, no one was around and since it's strawberry meadow no enemy usually showed up for some strange reason or another. Fionna pulled off her hat and put it inside her backpack and took out a rubber band. As she grabbed her hair together she tied it up into a pony tail, her hair she noticed was starting to get really long. It reached all the way to her thighs. "And people always ask me why I always wear a hat," She chuckled to herself.

The adventuress continued to pick the strawberries and noted how nice and peaceful it was. She smiled, "Cake was right, maybe going outside for some fresh air was all I needed," The blonde looked in her basket and saw all the strawberries she picked, looking at all those delicious goodies made Fionna's mouth water. "Man, I'm hungry!" She sat on the floor with her legs stretched out and her bag to her left while the basket on her right. The sun's rays beamed at Fionna making her feel really good she lay down on the grass and stretched out her arms. "It's such a beautiful day"

"I couldn't agree more," A voice above her said.

The blonde's eyes widen in shock. Floating above her was none other than that vampire Marshall Lee; he looked down on Fionna and smiled.

"What? Not even a hello?" Marshall Lee asked in a joking manner. He was wearing a black hooded sweat shirt, with dark blue jeans, and red shoes as he held a yellow umbrella above his head.

"It's you!" Fionna exclaimed shocked as she saw the vampire float in front of her. She quickly sat up.

"Were you expecting the big bad wolf?" The vampire teased.

The adventuress immediately stood up and grabbed her things.

"Whoa, hey, where are you going so quickly?" Marshall called out as he followed right behind.

"Getting as far away from you as possible," Fionna said as she quickened her pace.

"What did I do? Last I checked I saved your butt from certain death,"

"I didn't need your help,"

"Really? Is that what you call it when you run off the edge of the cliff and jump off?"

Fionna stopped in the middle of her tracks and spun around facing Marshall Lee square off in the face. "Just leave me alone!" She spat in anger. The vampire was surprised by the tone she used and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine!" He yelled back.

The blonde turned around and took another step not realizing one of her strawberries fell from her basket when she spun around to yell at Marshall Lee, then, she slipped and fell.

"Ah!" She screamed by surprise, her basket flew off her hand and all the strawberries landed on the ground and fell on her.

"Fionna!" The vampire yelled as he quickly went to her to make sure she was okay. "Fionna! Fionna, you silly girl wake up!" Marshall let his umbrella go and held her.

"Owww.." The adventuress said as she tried to open her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but then it cleared up and she saw Marshall Lee smile with relief.

"You had me worried there for a sec,"

Fionna noticed the umbrella was gone. "Your umbrella,"

"Oh, that old thing? I'm fine, as long as I have my hood over my head," He explained which made the girl nod in understanding; after the blonde teenager helped her sit up he couldn't help, but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she saw him dust off his jeans and walked by to grab his umbrella again. He walked toward the blonde and held out his hand.

"You silly girl, you're covered in strawberries," He replied as his eyes soften and had a genuine smile on his face.

Fionna couldn't help, but blush. There is no way this could be the same Marshall Lee that Cake was warning her about, could it?

* * *

Alice: Alright, that's it for chapter two!

Marshall Lee: I'm the awesome prince in this story.

Alice: King, Marshie

Minho: What happened to Fionna?

Alice: I let her borrow Dead Space

Marshall Lee: Really? How is she taking it?

Alice: I don't know, I didn't really think about checking on her.

*All three check on Fionna*

Fionna: Space aliens!

*Fionna takes out her sword*

Marshall Lee: Everybody, RUN!

So, what do you guys think? Give me some reviews peps. I need motivation on this! I tend to get lazy when no one reviews and don't encourage me. Oh, um, I don't own anything, the song Marshall is singing is actually called "Blackbird" - by the Beatles. Give it a hear, it's pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so, that explains a lot," Marshall Lee said to Fionna.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," She replied feeling a little ashamed.

"Don't be," The vampire king said with a small smile.

They both sat on the grass within strawberry meadow. Marshall Lee sitting Indian style holding his umbrella while, Fionna sat with her legs stretched out. After the adventuress cleaned herself off or more like tried to clean herself off from the strawberries, she explained the vampire as to why she didn't really trust him and as to why she was showing off an attitude.

"In a way, your sister was only trying to protect you," The vampire said not really looking at the blonde.

Fionna stared at Marshall Lee. "However, you're not like that," She said. "You may come off as a jerk, but you're really kind"

The vampire blushed at her complement. "So, uh, do you want to talk about what happened that night"? He asked wanting to change the subject.

The adventuresses eyes soften in sadness; she brought her knees toward her chest and hugged them.

"Well, for starters, I really liked, liked, this guy named Prince Gumball," Fionna felt like she just wanted to cry again. "I've liked him for two years and I've tried to show him how I felt about him so many times, but it seemed like he didn't really care about my feelings. That night, he announced that he was getting married and it just broke my heart so-" She stopped in mid sentence as she felt Marshall Lee's index finger wipe a single tear that fell from her eye.

"You shouldn't cry for someone who doesn't deserve your tears," He told her calmly. "That stick of gum doesn't realize what he just lost out on. Fi, you're beautiful, fun, and brave. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise,"

Fionna stared at the vampire; it was as if he knew her. She was blushing by his words.

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked absent minded.

The vampire chuckled, "I know very little about you, and it was as if I was getting to know you again,"

_'Again?'_ The adventuress thought as she raised an eyebrow in question. _'So, this isn't the first time we've ever met'_

"I see, so, now Gumball wants me to be his best man," She replied trying to change the subject back at hand.

"Don't you think a man should be in charge of that?" Marshall Lee joked.

"Well, he said that he trusted me with his life and he does. As much as it hurts me, I want to be there for the day of his wedding," Fionna explained.

"Girls, they can be so confusing sometimes," The vampire replied.

The blonde laughed, which made Marshall Lee happy. "Why? Wouldn't you want to see them if the situation were the other way around?" She asked. The teen was silent for a moment and stared on to the fields.

"No," He sighed. "My heart wouldn't be able to take it"

There was an awkward silence that arose within the air.

"Hey," Fionna said breaking the silence between them. "Seeing how you're a vampire and all, doesn't it get pretty lonely?"

Marshall Lee was surprised by her question. This time it was his turn to bring his knees toward his chest as his bangs covered the emotion in his eyes.

"Yea, it does,"

"Do you have any parents?" The blonde asked getting into a game of 20 questions.

"Just my mother, but we're not talking at the moment," He answered.

"You're lucky," Fionna said with a small smile. At the corner of the vampire's eyes he could see that she turned to face his direction. He moved his bangs away from his eyes so he too could face the girl.

"Is that so?"

"Yea, at least you get to have an argument with your mother," She looked stared at the ground finding it interesting at the moment. "At times, I wish I knew about my real parents,"

Marshall's eyes widen in shock. "You do?"

"Yes, I tend to imagine how they look like. Sometimes I wonder why I was the last of my kind to exist; I guess you can say that we're both pretty lonely in this great big world,"

The vampire's eyes sadden. He was ashamed. He moved closer to Fionna and grabbed her hands. The adventuress blushed by his actions, they both stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Fionna I-," Marshall started.

"Fionna! Baby, are you here?" Cake called out.

"Cake?" The blonde asked confused. "I'm over here!" She yelled at her sister.

"Oh, baby there you are. What happened to your clothes?" The cat asked.

"Long story," She replied. "What happened Cake?"

"I got a letter from Prince Gumball; it's about the Ice Queen,"

"Oh, man! We better get our butts over there!" Fionna said as she pounded her fist onto her palm.

"You know it girl!"

"Let me get my stuff, huh?" The adventuress stopped in her tracks. Once she turned around back again Marshall Lee was gone. _'How did he do that?'_ She thought.

"Something wrong Fi?" Her old sister asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, uh, nope," She replied knowing that if she even mentioned the vampire's name her sister would go on a crazy rampage to look for him. Fionna jumped on her sister's back as she transformed into her larger self and walked on ward to the Candy Kingdom.

"Tsk," The vampire said behind a tree as he watched the adventuress leave on top of her cat.

_'At times, I wish I knew about my real parents,'_ He remembered her say. If there was any moment Marshall Lee ever hated himself in his entire life, it would be now.

"I can't believe I almost told her," He greeted his time and punched a tree. "If she ever knew the truth, she would despise me," He sighed feeling pathetic." But who could blame her, I am a monster after all" And without another word he floated into the woods once more.

-At the Candy Kingdom-

Once both Fionna and Cake arrived inside Prince Gumball's room, they both expected the messager; however, were received by none other than..

"Harley.." The adventuress said surprised.

The woman hurried toward both of them once she knew they were there.

"Thank you for coming!" She said in the up most of panic.

"What's wrong? Where's Prince Gumball?" Fionna asked noticing the absent prince.

"That's exactly what I messaged you here," Harley started. "This Ice Queen woman showed up out of nowhere and kidnapped him!" She shouted out of fright.

"Wait, you sent the letter to us stating that you were Gumball?" Cake questioned.

The princess looked away. "Seeing as to what happened a few days ago. I thought you guys wouldn't arrive if you knew the letter was from me," She explained. "Please, can you help him?"

Fionna can see why she did this; she wasn't so comfortable standing before Gumball's wife to be. However, he was kidnapped once again and she had to help him, but something about this situation kinda bothered her.

"Princess Harley," The blonde said which grabbed the girl's attention. "You really seem shaken up by this; it's only the Ice Queen,"

The princess narrowed her eyes by her casual tone. "You make it sound like this happens all the time,"

The adventuress raised an eyebrow in question. "You're kidding right?"

"No,"

"Honey, Gumball gets kidnapped about 2 times per week," Cake said. "This is just the usual for us, are you telling us he never told you?"

Harley didn't say anything at first and refused to make eye contact toward the two. "I see that wasn't the only thing he was keeping from me," She said more to herself than toward the guests. "Please, just bring him back to me" Was the last thing Harley said and walked out of the room.

"Now, why would Gumball keep something like this to her?" Cake asked.

"And what did she mean by wasn't the only thing?" Fionna questioned as well.

"Perhaps, trouble in paradise," The cat smirked hinting towards Fionna.

"What?! No way Cake! I do not want to be in between this mess!" The adventuress said giving her final word on this. "Come on, Gumball needs us"

-In the Ice Queen s Castle-

The Ice Queen laughed at both Fionna and Cake.

"So, you think you girls can defeat me this time?" She asked amused.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Fionna said under her breath.

"What was that you retched brat?!" The blue woman yelled offended.

Cake quickly stretched her arms toward the Ice Queen while she was distracted by the adventuress's words.

"Let go of you me you filthy cat!" The woman screamed. "I am not letting you take Gumball from me again!"

"Well, I've got news for you Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted as she jumped and killed the woman right on the face. "Gumball is already taken for," And without another word the Ice Queen fell unconscious.

"Fionna!" A voice said within the next room.

"Quick baby, the prison cell is right next door," Cake said not letting go of the woman in her hands.

"I'm on it!" The blond teen responded and ran toward the next room. Gumball had his hands holding on the bars letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," He said with gratitude.

"No biggie, it's what we do," The adventuress replied. She quickly took out her crystal sword out and smashed the lock, setting the prince free. The pink prince walked out of the cell with a smile on his face. "Hey," Fionna started.

"Yes?" Gumball asked.

This was just bothering the blond teen a little too much for her to let go of the subject. "Why didn't you tell Princess Harley about your kidnappings?"

The prince didn't say anything at first. "It, it just didn't come up," Was his response.

"What does that mean?" Fionna asked kinda wanting to get the bottom of this.

"Well, uh, we had other important matters to discuss first," He answered.

"Oh, what? So, your safety isn't first priority?" The blond knew she was asking a little too much information, but if she was going to be his best man she should be able to know a little something here and there, right?

"Fionna, this isn't any of your business," Gumball said rudely.

The girl was shocked by his response and said nothing more.

"Honey, let's get a move on!" Cake shouted from the other room.

As they both started walking toward the room Fionna grabbed onto Prince Gumball's sleeve shirt.

"Tell me..." She said not really keeping eye contact with the prince.

The prince sighed. "Now's not the time for this,"

"Did you even care? Did you ignore the way I showed you that I loved you?"

"Fio-"

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Noth-"

"Then why break my heart?! You knew didn't you? Didn't you?!" Fionna nearly screamed out of her lungs.

"Will you knock it off already?!" Prince Gumball shouted; it was so loud it echoed from within the castle walls. "You want to know? Yea, I knew your feelings for me, but how old are you Fionna?"

The adventuress stayed quiet.

"Last I checked you barely going to turn 17 in a couple days. I'm an adult, you're a minor. You're just a kid. We have nothing in common, Harley, she's different. We can talk, have a laugh, and experiment. Listen, I understand that I might have led you on a couple of times, but I just don't see you in a romantic way Fionna,"

"Got it," The adventuress said in the at most shallow way.

Prince Gumball realized what he did. "Fionna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, yes you did. You meant every word," And like that, the adventuress walked out of the room. Fionna walked up to Cake.

"Baby, are you okay?" The cat asked with concern written all over her face.

"Yea, let's just get out of here,"

-2 days Later- (A/N: Don't you love time skips? :D)

Fionna sulked under a huge tree near the evil dark forest. It was a beautiful day for adventuring, but the young adventuress just didn't have the drive like she usually did. She just wasn't up for it. Fionna sighed, she knew she shouldn't have felt so bad, but why did Gumball have to say all those mean things? She guessed in a way that he was right.

"Maybe I should just let it be," She sighed once more. Fionna rested her head on her arms as she lay down on the grass. The breeze blew softly against the tree making the leaves danced with the wind. "Gumball..." She quietly murmured as her eyes watched the clouds move slowly. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't me.."

"Why not?" A voice said from above.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna shouted surprised as she sat up. The vampire wore his black hooded jacket, ripped blue jeans, and this time he brought an axe with strings.

"Hey, Fi. Wonderful day isn't it? Shouldn't you be adventuring or killing evil monsters?" The vampire asked plucking a string and floating his way over the teenage girl.

"Shouldn't you be hiding in your cave?" She shot back.

"Ouch, all you had to say was _'Marshall Lee I want to be left alone today'"_, He responded as he plucked another string. "However, a wise man once told me, it s better to talk about your problems than to keep them all inside,"

"That is wise..."

"So, are you ready to spill the beans?"

"Can I ask you something first?" The adventuress asked staring at the vampire.

"Yea, go ahead," Marshall replied.

"Why is that you care so much?"

The teenage boy chuckled as he began to play a random melody on his bass. "Well, a long time ago I was in a situation that seemed impossible to resolve; however, it wasn't the situation that was problematic, it was the fact that I had no one to listen to me. At times, I think everyone needs someone to talk to, even if the listener didn't give advice. It would be nice if someone just listened to your side of the story,"

Fionna didn't know what to say. This was the first time she ever heard someone say something so, so true. "I-I was talking to prince Gumball," The girl started. "We got into a little argument after I asked him as to why he didn't tell his fiancee toward his kidnappings,"

"So, you're saying that Baba lied to his wife?" The vampire asked.

"Yea, and that made me wonder why. Why would prince Gumball lie to her about that? I asked him, but he said he forgot. I asked him why he broke my heart if he knew I loved him. He said it was my because of my age, that I wasn't smart, and that I'm more like a guy friend to him," The last sentence made the adventuress burst into tears. "It's not fair, Marshall. What does she have that I don't? I'm a girl too!"

The vampire set his bass aside and hugged the teenage girl. It hurt him to see her this way._ 'You'll fuckin' pay for making Fionna cry for your pathetic ass Guffball,'_ Marshall thought. The vampire left his thoughts of revenge on the side and focused on his main objective, which was to make Fionna feel better, but how was he going to pull it off? _'Oh, wait!'_

"I'm tired, twisted, barely breathing, and buried in the dark. Don't be concerned, it's just the power of a breaking heart. How good am I hiding it?" The vampire sang smoothly as he began to rub Fionna's arm slowly. "Look, I've got some bad intentions, guilty as fucking charged. Still standing stable, more than able cause I know who you are,"

The adventuress didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The tears stopped flowing and the song was soothing; however, there was something about that song she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was as if she has heard this before, but from where and who?

"I know the birthdays, anniversaries, and all the first days I missed. I regret them all, but now I know this. I know that god exist I held her in my arms. I never knew I was able to ever feel this strong. Take me off your worry list. It'll be better that way,"

Marshall Lee closed his eyes and remembered that sweet little girl.

_'Ba..ba..' She said as she tried to talk._

_'Hey, kiddo. Are you trying to say papa?' Marshall asked as he picked her up in grown up height._

_'Baba!'_ _The baby giggled._

"I'm really fine and there's nothing we haven't talked about. So, take me off your worry list I said, "Throw it away." The vampire continued to sing.

_'By the way your replacing the word with B's I have no idea if you're trying to say 'mama' or 'papa'. One more time, pa, say it with me. Pa,' He instructed toward the infant._

_'Pa!' The baby pronounced in her first try._

_'Ata girl!' Marshall replied feeling really proud of her. 'Now say it twice like this, papa,'_

_'Pa-p-..pa pa..' She said trying her little heart out to get this right. 'Pa... pa, papa!' She shouted with a huge smile across her face._

_'You got it, kiddo!' The vampire said very impressed._

_The baby closed her eyes and gave him the cutest smile he's ever seen in his life before. She looked so innocent, fragile, and happy. Seeing this made him respond with a smile of his own, slowly, ever so slowly his mouth formed a nice genuine smile back._

"This is what my life is about. I might have been gone, but I never walked out..." Marshall sang in sadness. Fionna's eyes fluttered opened when she felt something drop upon her cheek. She slowly looked up and saw the vampire in tears. Whoever this person was who he walked out of their life must have hit him pretty hard.

_'Cake told me once that vampire's didn't have a heart. If that was true Marshall Lee wouldn't be crying right now. He feels hurt there's more to Marshall Lee than meets the eye.'_

* * *

__Alice: DONE!

Minho: What took you?

Alice: Took me what?

Marshall Lee: For glob's sake's! You took forever for this chapter! Care to explain?

Alice: What?! I had Christmas and new years!

Minho: There's more isn't there?

Alice: What do you mean "more"

Minho: Spill it, who'd you pair up this time?

Alice: *nervous* Hahaha! You're soooo funny!

Marshall Lee: It wouldn't be this late if you were responsible!

Alice: I was making a sandwich with an extra sandwich on it leave me alone!

Minho: How is that even possible

Alice: I blame Jeremy

Marshall Lee: Now who is that?

Alice: Some manikin from a PC game named Paranormal-

Minho: AH HA! So, you were being irresponsible!

Alice: Minho, you have been working with me on these for like ...since Donkey Kong times! Why is this a shock to you?!

Minho: I just wanted to add drama into this skit.

Sorry for the delay folks! Here's chapter three! Tell me what you think. Remember I need reviews or this adventure is OVER! Umm... Oh! I don't own anything and the song used for this chapter is called The Worry List - By Blue October. They're a pretty good band give them a hear. Laters!


	4. Chapter 4

In that Ice Queen's Castle

"I am sick and tired of that brat always taking my Gumball!" The ice woman shouted enraged. "I can't take it anymore, but what can I do to teach her that she can't mess with me?" The woman thought and thought as she paced back and forth within her castle rooms.

"Quack, Quack!" Her penguin went.

"Not now, Gunter mommy is trying to think," She replied to her penguin.

Gunter only jumped up and down trying to get her attention.

"Quack, Quack!" He shouted again.

"Gunter, this better be important! Hey, what do you have there?" The Ice Queen questioned the penguin as she took the paper from his fins.

**Hit Man for Hire**

The poster paper read. "That's it! I'll just hire a hit man and they'll teach that little brat a lesson for me!" The woman said pleased. "He'll probably rough her up, give her a kick or a punch on the face! Haha, that'll show her not to mess with me!" The Ice Queen quickly raced to her computer and ordered the hit man. "I wonder how long this'll take," She wondered aloud and just like on cue a portal from the floor began to open. The flames decreased as a figure began to arise from the entrance. Once the portal was closed, it revealed a girl in her teens with long red hair, pale white skin, blood red horns, a short black blouse, short black shorts, knee top boots, long sleeved black gloves, and a red pointy devil's tail to match. "Who are you? Where's my hit man?" The Ice Queen asked confused.

"I am the hit man," The girl responded.

"But you're just a little brat!" The ice woman shouted as she started to feel ripped off.

"I would hold your tongue grandma," She started to float. She was becoming bored really fast.

"Grandma? I'm not old! How are you suppose to help me?!" The Ice Queen questioned in a demanding way. "Who are you?"

"I have many names; however, for the moment it's Pumpkin. How can I help you? What a stupid question. You hired me, I'm your hit man till I accomplish my mission," Pumpkin explained.

"How are we going to do this?" The woman asked.

"We? I do this alone, thanks," Pumpkin replied. "So, who's the lucky soul?"

"This is her," The Ice Queen answered as she gave her a picture of Fionna.

"Wait a minute," The demon girl said taking a better look at the photo. _'This couldn't that same little brat that well, well, well, it looks like this mission doesn't have to be lame after all,'_

"What? Is there something on the picture?"

"No,"

"Right, I need you to rough her up for me,"

The demon girl smirked, "Trust me, I'll do more than rough up Fionna,"

"How did you know her name?" The Ice Queen questioned as she clearly remembered never telling her the adventuresses name at all.

"Don't worry grandma, I got this," Pumpkin winked at the woman and vanished.

"What?! I hired you! Why you little brat!" The Ice Queen yelled in annoyance. "Gunter, she better be good at this hit man stuff or else there will be no food for you!"

"Quuuaacckk" Gunter replied feeling sad.

In the tree House

"I see she still lives here, what a dump," Pumpkin said as she floated her way inside the tree house.

"Fionna baby!" Cake shouted inside the house. "I'm gonna go and hang out with my sugar for a while, but I'll be back to make you dinner," The cat said as she walked her way out the door.

"Okay! Just be careful Cake!" Fionna replied back. It's been about a week since the adventuress saw either Prince Gumball or Marshall Lee, but neither of them showed up just to say hello. "And here I thought I had all the friends in the world,"

"This way too easy! The little brat is all on her own! Hmm I wonder if she knows.. "Pumpkin said to herself as she plotted her evil scheme as she hid within the shadows.

"Who wants to play video games?" The little game sang as she hopped herself toward the adventuress.

"Thanks BMO, but I'm not really in the mood for it," Fionna replied which shocked the little game. This was the first time she ever denied to play.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The teenage girl nodded her head and went up to her room leaving little BMO to herself in the living room.

In Fionna's Room

"Why am I feeling so lonely?" The girl asked herself as she walked to her window seal. She opened her windows and looked outside to the sky. "It's such a beautiful day, but why do I feel so rotten?"

"Rotten you say? What a beautiful word. Rotten," The demon girl said as she finally decided to out of hiding.

"Who are you?" The adventuress questioned as she held up her guard.

"My name isn't important, you; however, you're the talk of every time, space, and dimension," The demon replied as she hovered from the wooden floors.

"What are you talking about?" Fionna questioned again.

"Oh? You don't know?" The demon smirked as she showed her fangs in the process. "Everyone talks about your parents, Fionna,"

The girl's eyes widen in shock. "M-mmy parents..?"

"You mean to say Prince Gumball hasn't told you yet? You're so universal!" Pumpkin said as she floated around the room sounding very excited about the conversation.

"Prince Gumball? Wait, who are you and how do you know about us?" Fionna questioned as she started to get impatient.

"This little dimension you live in is all connected within a timeline. In way everyone s connected. However, your little world is the most interesting one of them all. So much history, so much pain, and so many little secrets lurking in the shadows just waiting to be discovered," The demon girl explained. "Fionna, the adventuress. The world's bravest hero in Aaa, and a history so beautifully painted in red that everyone she dearly trusted is lying right in her face,"

"Lying to me? About what? How do I know I can even trust you?" None of this was making sense to the teenage girl.

"Believe in me or not, that's not my problem obviously. However, they are keeping the mystery of your parents a secret. Tell me something, have it ever crossed your mind to ask your Prince Gumball about your past?"

"He knows?"

"He wouldn't be the only one dear,"

"What do you mean, _'not the only one?'_"

"Ask around adventuress, you'd be surprised by the ones who lied to you," And without any other word the demon floated away within the shadows.

"Hey, wait!" Fionna shouted, but it was too late. The girl before her wasn't there anymore. "My past, Prince Gumball knew about my past?" This made her feel surprised, angry, betrayed, and most of all sad. She clenched her fists tightly. "I guess there's only one way to find out,"

With Marshall Lee

The teenage vampire sat on the front porch messing with his bass again. He plucked random strings and hummed a tone. It's been a week since he last saw Fionna, he wanted to see her, but he knew it wasn't in his place to do so. He sighed, he really wanted to see the adventuress, but he couldn't bring himself to do after what happened.

"Why if it isn't my thousand year old friend Marshall Lee," A voice said coming from outside the cave. The vampire quickly stood up and glared at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" The vampire questioned.

"Nice to see you too," The figure replied. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by,"

"Pumpkin, you just don't_ 'stop by'_. You're a treasure hunter-"

"Ex-treasure hunter. I gave up the business and made my way up to hit man," The demon girl said with a smirk.

"You still haven't answered my question," Marshall stated.

"Well, since I know there's nothing you can do, I was hired to hit Fionna," Pumpkin answered as a smile snaked its way on her mouth.

The vampire quickly grabbed the demon girl by the neck. _**"Don't you dare try to lay a hand on her!"**_ He snarled as his eyes turned blood red.

"Who said anything about laying a hand on her? That's not exactly what I'm here to do," The demon girl replied unfazed by the vampire's action.

"Then what?!" Marshall shouted not letting her go.

A chuckle escaped her mouth. "I'm letting her know about her parents,"

The vampire's eyes widen in shock and let the demon girl fall off his hands. "Y-you ..what?" He said taking two steps back.

"What's wrong Marshall Lee? It's not like you did anything wrong," Another smirk appeared on Pumpkin's mouth. "Did you?"

"I...what did you tell her?!" Marshall questioned in panic.

"I didn't tell her anything, but Prince Gumball will,"

* * *

Fionna: Oh, glob what took you so long?

Alice: Hey, I actually have a life!

Minho: You could have fooled me

Alice: Minho?! You're suppose to be on my side here!

Marshall Lee: Can you at least care to explain to our readers?

Alice: Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot.

Marshall Lee: Panties?!

Alice: ANYWHO, I actually started school not too long ago and boy does that keep me extremely busy. I literally have not been home on time or home at all since I started. I either crash at my parents house or get home around 9 p.m. at night and it's not like I live in a safe neighborhood. Plus, nobody really reviews. So, I thought no one was interested anymore. I'm given it another shot, I need reviews my fellow readers.

Minho: Yea, reviews is like food to this slacker.

Alice: You are serious getting in a one way ticket to the No Zone.

Minho: I'll shut up! I can't put up with Scourge and his sexual teases on his cell mate I swear!

Marshall Lee: I thought you were gay

Alice/ Fionna: HAHAHAHAHA!

Reviews plz~


	5. Chapter 5

"He would never hurt Fionna!" Marshall Lee shouted defending the prince.

"You really believe that don't you?" Pumpkin asked with a smirk and crossed her arms on her chest. "Boy, do you have it wrong. I mean, if he was brave enough to marry someone else you don't think he s brave enough to tell her?"

The vampire bit his lip, this was true. There was no way in hell he would put his trust on the stupid stick of gum to ever tell Fionna about her past. "I'm not going to let this happen!"

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Tell her yourself?" The demon girl chuckled; this whole situation was just too funny for her. "Or are you going to cover up your lie with another little white lie? The more you lie the bigger it gets, but I don't blame you. I wouldn't tell her either because after you do, she'll despise you forever,"

"If, if that's what's meant to be, then so be it," Marshall Lee replied as he floated his way out of his cave.

"What are you stupid or something? She'll hate you until the day she dies!" Pumpkin yelled behind him.

"It's better if she heard it from me than from someone else," The vampire responded.

"Oh, that is just too easy. Marshall, you're still the dumb hearted vampire I once knew. Time for step two to set in motion," And without another word the demon girl vanished.

In the Candy Castle

Prince Gumball was in the lobby with his wife having a peaceful conversation toward building a mechanical robot.

"So, we have a re-set the wires in order to have the systems communication on," The prince informed.

"Yes, yes, and then we have to give it an electrical volt in order to re-charge it's cage," She replied. "We can have this experiment ready within two weeks, I can feel it," She continued as she sipped her cup of tea.

"I can see you're very excited about it, my dear," Gumball replied with a smile.

"Yes, I am. It'll be our very best as of yet,"

Just as they were going to continue their talk a sudden crash came from the other side of their door.

"Hey, you! You can't go in there!" A guard shouted.

Gumball quickly stood up and meet the intruder. The door busted open only to see Fionna that was on the other side. She was very was enraged.

"Fionna?" The prince questioned confused.

"You, you I need answers to some questions and I need them **NOW!**" She replied.

"What is going on here? Who gives you the right to disturb us in the middle of our conversation?" Prince Gumball's wife demanded.

"This has nothing to do with you," Fionna answered back.

"What is this about, Fionna?" Gumball finally asked calmly. He was hoping his calm voice would also calm down the adventuress.

"I have questions toward my past and you have the answers I need,"

Gumball narrowed his eyes, "And what makes you think I know such answers?"

"I little birdie told me you did, now spill it!" The adventuress was starting to get impatient.

"Then you were lied to, I know nothing of the sort," The prince answered back, this was something had to keep secret, no matter what the costs.

"If anything that person has more credibility than you do," Fionna folded her arms across her chest. "You're the only one who's lied to me so far,"

"I'm not lying to you, I have no idea who told you that I knew anything about your past, but they were clearly wrong," Gumball stated.

"Why is it that you're lying to me now? What exactly do you gain from all this?" The adventuress questioned as she clenched her fist tightly. "I'm sick of all your little games with me Gumball!"

"Who's playing? Clearly you're going nuts," He replied bluntly.

"Then you left me no choice, I'm desperate for answers. I'm sick of all this mystery around me!" Fionna shouted and she jumped behind Gumball's wife and grabbed her. She took out her crystal gem sword outside and held close towards the girl's neck.

"Ah! Gumball!" Harley screamed in fear.

"Fionna, what are you doing?!" The prince questioned in panic.

"You don't know how it is to be alone in the land of Aaa. Why am I the only human? What happened to my parents? Why did you break my heart?" The adventuress said as tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes. This whole situation was just breaking her heart into a million pieces. Never in her life would she believe she would do this to someone.

"Fionna, I understand-"

"No, no you don't! Stop talking to me like as if you knew what I felt!" She shouted as she held princess Harley tighter. Prince Gumball didn't know what to do, he didn't want anything to happen to his fiancee, but he couldn't tell her.

He bit his lip, "Please, Fionna, just let her go. She has nothing to do with this,"

"She does now," She responded. "All I want are some answers, why is that so hard? Who am I really? Is my name really Fionna?"

"Don't do anything you're going to regret," The prince tried again.

"I already did! My first regret was falling in love in with you!" She shouted back. Harley was starting to cry from fear.

"Please, please let me go!" Harley said.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Fionna yelled at her face. She was feeling very dark and enraged.

"Fionna!" A voice yelled from behind them as the door opened wide. The vampire's eyes widen in shock. "Fi, what are you doing?!" Never in his life would he have imagined to see the adventuress be the villain.

"This is between Gumball and me! Leave!" The adventuress shouted, the tears didn't stop.

"Fi, no. This isn't you, please just let her go.." Marshall Lee said as he carefully walked inside.

"Prince is everything okay- stop you fiend!" The guards yelled as they saw the situation.

This whole problem was starting to get out of hand.

"Guards! Leave us," Gumball commanded.

"But my prince-"

"Are you defying my orders? I said leave!"

The banana guards nodded their heads and left as they closed the door from behind. Fionna was now in a room with Gumball, Harley and Marshall Lee, but this wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fionna-" Marshall Lee tried again.

"Just let me know who I am!" The adventuress shouted stressed out and scared.

"You're not like this!" The vampire shouted back.

"You don't even know me!" She yelled back.

Marshall sighed; he really didn't have any other choice. The vampire quickly vanished and grabbed the adventuress by arms.

"Let me go!" Fionna demanded.

Harley ran towards her husband. "Darling!" She said scared as she ran into his arms. Prince Gumball hugged her and then looked at his friend.

"Harley, I need you to leave this room," He said calmly.

"And leave you with this maniac? No!" Harley replied.

"Everything will be fine, I'll explain later," He informed her.

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"I-..yes, yes I do, please, just be careful," Without another word the princess left the room.

"I hate you Gumball! I hate you!" Fionna screamed towards the prince.

"Fi, please calm down," The vampire said as he didn't let go of her arms.

"I know nothing about your past," The prince said coldly.

"You're lying!" The adventuress screamed in anger.

"Even if I did, why would I hold such information from you?" Gumball asked.

"Fionna, you're right, he is lying," The vampire stated.

"Marshall Lee!" The prince said shocked.

"And you're wrong, I do know you more than you think," The vampire wrapped his arms around the adventuress into a hug. "When I look into your eyes.." Marshall Lee began to sing. "It's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold,"

Fionna stopped squirming and listened to him sing. The adventuress closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. Little memories started to pull themselves together like a giant puzzle piece.

(Flash back)

_Baby Fionna crawled her way towards her care taker who at the moment was carrying something very strange. Every time he moved his hand it made a sound. She chuckled every time; her big bright blue eyes stared at the stranger before her. His half of his face was covered in darkness, but she could always remember his smile towards her._

_'And just like them old stars. See that you've come so far to be right where you are, how old is your soul?' Her care taker sang to her. She always liked it when he sang to her._

(End of Flash Back)

The adventuress's eyes widen in shock, "I won t give up on us..." Fionna sang almost at a whisper.

"You..you remember," Marshall Lee stated a little shocked.

"Who am I?" Fionna asked.

The vampire let the hero go. The teenage girl was no feeling the teen in front of her. Marshall Lee's eyes looked worried and scared.

"A long time ago-"

"Don't do it Marshall Lee!" Gumball shouted.

The vampire took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "A long time ago, there were humans among us in the land of Aaa right after the big mushroom war. During those times there were a band of vampires called the Walkers and I led that vampire army.. our mission was to dispose of any human being left alive.."

"No..." Fionna said almost speechless.

"I was the one who killed your parents, Fionna,"

Then the entire world turned black.

(Flash Back)

_"Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up," The vampire sang as he put his bass aside and carried the baby in his arms. "And you need your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to earth we've got to learn god knows we're worth it..."_

_The baby giggled in his arms and he looked down on her softly._

_"No, I won't give up..I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make.."_

_I had to learn what I've got.._

_What I'm not.._

_And who I am.._

* * *

Alice: DONE!

Minho: OH.

Alice: What?

Minho: This is the fastest update I have ever seen you do!

Marshall Lee: Care to explain?

Alice: Again?

Minho: Eeyup!

Alice: Well, since I actually got some lovely reviews this time I was like "what the hell? why not?" and I decided to reward my readers with this little present and plus I'm going to be waaayyy busy this week coming up.

Minho: That reminds me..how's that homework coming up?

Alice: uh..about that...

Marshall Lee: You see that? She skips out on homework just to update way super fast for you guys.

Alice: Yeah, yeah whatever.

I don't own anything the song for this chapter is called 'Never Give up- by Jason Mraz'. Reviews plz~


	6. Author's Note

Hello! I have wonderful reviews on my FioLee story, thank you so much! I am working on the next chapter as we speak, but you guys might have to wait a little longer. School is just piling up alot. I'm majoring in Animation so, as you can see that takes alot of my time; however, that doesn't mean I forgot about my readers! I'm writing this note to tell you guys that I'm not quiting on this story, I have major ideas for this plot! :D

~ Love Alice


	7. Chapter 7

**I was having a debate whether or not to send my story in this type of direction. So, I decided to wing it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry to have you guys waiting such a long time.**

* * *

To this day, I don't know how I ended up like this, stuck in this situation.

"Pumpkin, you promised me you were going to help me!" A voice said in anger.

"I promised you that I was going to make sure you didn't kill that thing," The demon replied. "Why did you bother even saving her?" She asked as she floated her way towards the fridge in order to get a cold bottle of milk.

"I can ask you the same question, I don't know why I did it," The person looked down into his arms and saw a baby with bright blue sky eyes, peach milky skin, chubby everything hands, feet, tummy, and face, but the most that stood out from this child was its smile. It was the brightest smile the person had ever laid eyes on. It somehow brought hope.

"I may be a demon, Marshall, but I actually have a heart," Pumpkin replied as she floated her way towards the fire that was in the middle of her room. "If your mother found out about this she is going to kill not only you, but that little brat as well.."

"I know that.." The vampire closed his eyes tightly; the images began to show like a black and white movie.

**Flash Back **

"Marshall Lee, my son, I hope you know why I have called you here today," A voice in a high chair asked.

"Save your breath, I know what I'm supposed to do, but let's get this straight here; I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for myself," The vampire said as he glared towards the woman sitting on her throne, the cruelest woman in the entire planet.

"My baby, how can you say that toward your own mother?" The woman asked sounding like as if she was hurt and then smiled. "You know we are the supreme species around the land, why have these insects live? All they are going to do is destroy each other again. What have I said before? Humans are doomed to repeat history,"

"At times I begin to think that you're merely jealous of the human race, mother," Marshall Lee replied back with a smirk.

"Me? The all-time queen of the Night O Sphere jealous of pathetic creatures like those? Please, I would rather be a normal citizen in prince guff ball's mother's palace than be one of them," The queen sat straightly on her chair now knowing that she was going to get serious over the mission her son what about to go to. "You are to exterminate every human being alive,"

"Will the candy people be stopping by during this process? You know my team, once we're in a killing spree we stop at nothing and give mercy to no one," The vampire teen said in a monotone voice.

"As much as Queen Bubble Gum would love to help those pathetic humans, she wouldn't be able to. Well, at least not for tonight. I sent her a message saying that if she interfered in any way, shape, or form I would gladly start a war with her kingdom as well," The vampire's mother explained.

"Knowing how much she adores her little candy freaks she would never put them in danger, I see, you have a nack to plan ahead, mother," Marshall Lee responded kind of impressed.

"I'm not Queen for nothing," She answered back with a smile.

Marshall Lee nodded and was about to leave the room in order to get his team ready, until...

"Oh, Marshall dear, can you do mommy a little favor?" She asked as her son said nothing back in return. "I want you to bring the head of the leader," The vampire walked out of the room and into the hall. He knew today was the day he was going to get rid of all those humans and he didn't mind the least. He knew what humans were like when he was a little child before. They were greedy, filthy, disloyal, and weird. They were so destructive sometimes he wondered how and why were they created? Why this type of breed? Did no one see how evil they were? He stopped his pondering when he realized he was right outside the door that leads toward his team. His team was organized with a group of rock rebel vampires and demons just like himself. They didn't care much about humans either all they wanted to do was feed on the humans and kill. He opened the door to find them waiting for him.

"About time," One of them said.

"And here I thought our mission and fun was about to be canceled," Another said.

"Never fear my team, it's time for us to leave toward the human race," Marshall Lee announced, they jumped up and howled with excitement.

"Let's kill some fucking retards!" One yelled.

Meanwhile In the Human Side

After the mass destruction of world war three there were only a number of people who actually survived. No one knew how bad it was going to be and now this was the result of it. Many lost their homes, family, friends, and children. Many in which commented suicide after, but there were those who wanted to start a new and they were the ones who stayed.

"Karen, how is the baby doing?" A man said after finishing another loop to his little house. It wasn't anything like their last house, but it had to be something they had to go by with especially now that his wife brought life to his new little daughter.

Karen smiled and looked down toward her baby, "She's doing fine, Alan," She was only 2 months old and she was already crawling all over the place. It really seemed like adventuring was her thing. "Crystal here is just waiting for daddy to hold her," She said in a funny stern manner.

Alan chuckled as he put down a handmade hammer he built himself, "Alright, alright, where's that little monster?" He asked jokingly.

"I think she's going to grow up as a wonderful adventurer," Alan, Karen said toward her husband.

"You really think so?" He asked back as he held her gently.

"It's in her blood," He chuckled once more, "Then you're going to be a handful aren't you?" Alan asked toward his baby girl as she merely giggled back.

"Alan.." Karen said a little more seriously. Her husband noticed her change of tone quickly and paid full attention. "Do you really think we're all going to be alright?"

"Of course we are, Karen. How many times did the world end before and how many times did we come back to life?" He questioned as he tried to explain himself at the same time. However, he was telling himself this more than his wife. He often questioned if anything was going to ever go back to the same way it was before.

"I better put Crystal to bed, it's starting to get dark," His wife said as he looked back and saw how the sun was setting and he nodded in response. Once Karen was out of sight Alan went back to his activities, until he was stopped by his neighbor.

"George, what bring you to this side of the woods?" Alan asked politely.

"Hey there Alan, how are your wife and daughter doing?" George asked back ignoring his neighbor s question.

"They are doing fine thank you, is there something I can do for you?" He tried asking again without being rude.

"Well, Arthur wants to speak to all the men and women of this village, but I can see that your wife is already inside with your daughter which is why I came to you first," George explained.

Alan nodded and put down his hammer. "Thank you,"

Without another word being said they both walked toward the center of the village where their leader lived by.

"Everyone, it has come to my attention that we lack what other species here have and that is a territory. I say we gang up against Queen Bubble Gum and steal her Kingdom," the crowd cheered with the news their mayor brought, all expect Alan. If anything, they owed the Queen. She didn't banish nor did she threaten them. She was kind enough to even help them out.

"Are you blind man?!" Alan shouted as he spoke up from the crowd. Everyone silenced themselves. "The Queen and her people have been nothing, but generous and you want to betray her?"

"Do you want to live the better life or continue to rot here in the woods?" The mayor questioned.

"There is nothing more than what I want for my family, but we can't just take someone else's home, we're human not animals," He answered back.

"This man makes a great point, we are humans and they are not! We should make war with them!" The man shouted toward his peers. The crowd cheered once more.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Alan said trying to shout back, but couldn't be heard because of all the noise.

"Wow, you guys made this totally easy for us," A voice said from above. Everyone was quiet again and saw a bunch of teenagers floating above the sky.

"Who are you?" The mayor yelled.

"Us? Oh, we're you're exterminators," Marshall Lee said with a smirk on his mouth showing off his fangs. "Ready guys?" He asked as he saw his group getting giddy. "Slaughter them" He ordered and all of his team through themselves out there. The village people screamed in fear while they were brought down toward the ground and tore apart from either a vampire or demon. Alan quickly ran toward his home having a female demon follow him, she tackled him down before he could even make it.

"Prepare to die you human scum!" She said with a wide smile.

"Not here! I'm not going to die here!" Alan shouted as he threw her off of him.

"You little fuck face!" She shouted as she got up and saw him running again.

"What's up?" Marshall asked as he checked up on her.

"That human just pushed me!" She answered back.

"You couldn't take care of one little human, Pumpkin?" The vampire teen asked as he mocked her.

"Shut up and help me with these scums already!" The female demon said.

"Fine, but you owe me after," The vampire replied. Alan made it to his home and woke his wife up.

"Alan what's going on? Why is there so much screaming?" Karen questioned as she was starting to panic.

"There's no time to explain! Get Crystal we have to leave **NOW**!" Her husband ordered. She quickly grabbed the baby, but then they both saw their down burst open.

"Thought you could get away did you?" Marshall questioned.

"Karen run!" Alan ordered as he went straight towards the vampire.

"You think you can take me on? Don't make me laugh!" The vampire teen stated as he flew toward the human man. They both fought, which surprised the vampire King, Marshall quickly stabbed through the man's chest and nothing, but red liquid started pouring down his shirt.

"Ka..Karen" Was the last thing Alan ever said before his entire world turned black.

"Now where did that other human go?" Marshall questioned as he stood up and admired his work. Then he heard a scream from outside. "I guess Pumpkin got her," He went to check out his comrade's success. She held the dead human by the hair while her entire body was filled with blood.

"Where is it?" She asked the human expecting for it to answer.

"What are you going on about?" The teen asked.

"This human was holding something in her arms before I killed her," She explained.

"Huh, what do you care?" The teen questioned.

"I think it was another human," Pumpkin answered. They both searched and searched, but it they didn't seem to find anything.

"Maybe it was all in your head," Marshall Lee teased.

"It was not! It has to be here somewhere!" She exclaimed suddenly they both heard a sound they've never heard before.

"Please, tell me I'm not the only who can hear it,"

"I see, you weren't wrong," They both floated toward the sound. They realized that whatever it was, was right behind the bushes. "Is it crying?" Marshall asked. The vampire picked it up in his arms and the crying stopped.

"Alright, come on let me kill it so that we can leave," Pumpkin stated.

The vampire looked at the bundle in his arms; it had big bright blue eyes like the sky in the day time, chubby hands, feet, tummy, everything, and a smile that can tell you everything was going to be alright. The little human right into the vampire's eyes. "Marshall?" The teen stared at his comrade and then the human again.  
He had no idea what he was doing or saying for that matter because the next words that came out of his mouth was so foreign, "No, I'm keeping it,"

Pumpkin looked at Marshall like as if he grew another head, "Are you insane?"

"I'm keeping it," And without another word he flew off into the sky.

"Marshall! Marshall wait!" Pumpkin shouted as she followed him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere for this little brat," The vampire answered back as he held the human close, it was starting to get a little cold.

"What about the rest of the team? Are you just going to leave them there?"

"They can figure it out themselves,"

"Well, what about your mom?"

"Will you stop it already?! Nothing is going to stop me from taking care of it!" Marshall Lee shouted.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Pumpkin asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I just have this feeling that it needs me, I don't know okay!"

The female demon sighed in defeat, "Alright, how's about this, I'll help you take care of that little runt,"

"You will?" Marshall Lee with his hopes up. "Wait, why are you so willing to help me?"

"You idiot, if I don't you probably will kill her," Pumpkin replied.

"Her? Yes, it's a girl. Now, come on, she's gonna get cold," The girl demon said as she floated off.

"Hey, where are we going?" The vampire asked this time.

"My place, at least your mother won't murder you too soon,"

**End of Flash Back**

"By the way, what is going to be her name?" Pumpkin asked as she dipped the milk a little on her hand to make sure it was warm.

"Hmmm... good question," Marshall Lee looked down toward the baby. "Oh, wait, I know. How about Fionna?"

"Fionna? Cool, I can dig it, welcome to land of freaks Fi,"

* * *

Alice: Finally done!

Minho: Whoa this story is alive?

Alice: Shut up!

Minho: I'm glad you wrote back to this though.

Alice: So did I ...I feel complete some how..now to play some sonic

Minho: Is that the reason you've lacked in updating?

Alice: Not at all! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I updated this chapter to let you guys know that this story is not dead, yet anyway. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

I wake up to find myself lying down on a bed. I don't know how I got here, what happened? I close my eyes and witness flash backs of Marshall Lee telling me he was the one responsible in killing my parents and the rest was history. Cake was right, why did I think I can trust that guy? Why did Prince Gumball keep this away from me? I don't understand this at all. For some strange reason I felt so, tired. I tried to make my hands move; however, I realized when I tried to they were stuck toward the bed.

"What the..?" I questioned as I tried to move my arms again. I tried and tried, but they both seemed to be tied up. I looked around to see if this was the doing of the Ice Queen, I wouldn't be surprised; though I noticed that I was still in the candy kingdom so, what was going on? Why was I tied up? Where was everyone? Just as I was about to continue on my questioning the front door opens to reveal Prince Gumball and Doctor Ice-cream both walking towards me.

"How are you doing, Fionna?" The prince asked. I look away from him; I couldn't look at him straight in the eyes, not after everything's that's happened.

"Why am I tied up?" It was the only thing I could say in return. At this moment I wanted to see Marshall Lee, but at the same time I was afraid to see him. I wanted to talk to him, to yell at him, to hit him, and just to cry. This was all too new to me. I didn't know how to handle it all, just who am I?

"It was for your own safety," Gumball replied back, knowing very well that wasn't exactly the case.

"Mine? Or everyone else's?" I asked in a float monotone voice, a voice that surprised the prince. I already knew he pretty much didn't love me and I still chased him like a fool, but I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I would harm his candy people. I mean, would any of you trust someone who has been betrayed by everyone else? I knew Doctor Ice-cream could feel the tension between the two of us because he kept moving at a nervous pace.

"Set me free," I said.

"I'm sorry Fionna, but I can't do that now," Prince Gumball responded.

My eyebrows narrowed down, "Why not?"

"It's for your own safety," He repeated, I gritted my teeth and tried to swing myself toward him with all my might.

"That's complete bullshit!" I screamed at him. It was the first time in my entire life that I ever swore at anyone, and never in my life would I have imaged to swear in front of the man I always had dreams of marrying.

"Fionna, calm down!" The prince responded with a harsh tone of his own.

"No! Let me out of here!" I said as I continued to scream, I thrashed from side to side. "I want out! Let me out!" I shouted as tears began to stream down my eyes.

"Doctor Ice-cream, bring the nurses and tranquilizers to calm her down!" I heard the prince said to his comrade. I saw the ice-cream nodded his head and did as he was told.

"Fionna, stop it!" Prince Gumball ordered this time to me as he tried to lay me back down on the bed.

"Fuck you! I'm tired of everything! Why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted as I continued to thrash about. I began to feel more arms around me as I saw the rest of the crew of nurses tiring to put the tranquilizer on me. "Why did you lie to my face?!" I yelled at the prince as I spat on his face. I felt a sting on my left arm and I screamed in pain, the nurses still held me as I still thrashed, but the more I tried the less it was. I felt like all of my strength was leaving my body. The last thing I did was glare toward the candy prince and the rest was history.

**Normal Point of View**

Prince Gumball walked out of the room feeling very guilty, but knew he couldn't show it to anyone. He was a prince and there was no way he could let anything bother him; however, as he walked he saw Marshall Lee in his hall way. The vampire had his head hanging down making his hair cover his face so no one would be able to tell his expression. Gumball was about to walk past him, until he made up his mind to say..

"I hope you're happy.." He didn't look at him, he continued to look straight forward. Gumball knew Marshall heard everything that happened in the room and he knew it was his fault.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." The vampire replied with a soft dried voice. Marshall Lee felt lower than dirt; no lower than anything that could be even deeper and a lot filthier.

"Oh? And what did you mean to happen?" The prince asked in a cold tone.

"I, I don't know, but I didn't want Fi, to get hurt in any way," The vampire king answered back.

"What? Did you actually think that Fionna was going to be fine with everything? You did this to her Marshall Lee, broke her,"

Marshall Lee's demon eyes glowed blood red and grabbed the prince's collar shirt,** "Don't you ever fuckin' say that I've hurt Fi in any way! If anything I saved her, I raised her, and I love her!"** Prince Gumball's eyes widen in shock from his confession.

"Love her? Tell me, was telling her the truth a form of showing her you love her?"

Marshall Lee's grip loosened.

"That was a very selfish thing to do and you know it. You couldn't stand the guilt so; you decided to just tell her?! She was screaming in the other room Marshall Lee, instead of hiding like a coward here in the hallway why didn't you go face her?" Prince Gumball was right and the vampire king knew it. He slowly ever so slowly he let his collar go and backed away from the candy prince. "Tell me, did you really love her?"

"Yes, yes I love her with all my heart, but you know life can get complicated on you sometimes," He sighed. "I tried everything to protect her, I had to give her up to that stupid cat's family, do you have any idea how hard that was for me? I killed her parents I know, but there must have been a reason why I kept her alive. I could have easily killed her on that horrible night, but I didn't. She was alive and with me. I didn't want to give her up, but that day came, I stood by in the shadows watching her growing up without me." Tears began to form from the sides of his eyelids. "You would never understand what it is to feel for the one you lost when it happens to be the one you love the most,"

Just then Doctor Ice-cream came out from Fionna's room. "My prince, she is stabilized; however, she needs her rest,"

Prince Gumball nodded in hearing the information, "Do Fionna a favor Marshall Lee and stay out of her life,"

The vampire glared at the prince, "You've asked me this once before Gumball, remember? I'm not going to do this again!" He shouted.

"I forbid you from seeing her!" The candy prince yelled at the teenage vampire.

"I am the Vampire King! Don't you dare say I'm ever forbidden from anything especially when it involves Fionna!"

"Please, for Fionna's sake, she needs her rest!" Doctor Ice-cream stated rather loudly for them to hear. They both settled down and felt embarrassed.

"Fine, you can see Fionna, but don't make anything anymore worse than it already is," Prince Gumball said as he walked away from the scene.

**Hours Later Fionna's Point of View**

I woke up again in the same room and still tied. I sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. How did my life end up this way? I was happy just a few days ago and now look at me. I'm all alone, and tied up to this stupid bed.

"My, my so, the adventuress can be restrained," I heard a voice said from the end of my bed, I recognized this voice.

"Pumpkin," I said without even looking at her.

"Ah, so, I see the adventuress was finally told the truth, how interesting," She said in a somewhat over joyed voice. I didn't want to deal with her; I didn't want to deal with anything I just wanted to be left alone. I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"You done?" I asked.

"I would be careful on that tone you use with me girl," Pumpkin said in a serious manner. "I was here to tell you that I knew of a way to see your parents,"

My eyes widen in shock, "W-what?"

"However, since, it seems like you don't want my help I should just get going," I hear her say.

"Wait!" I shouted, this couldn't be a trick, I mean she was right the first time so, there was no way should would be wrong the second time, right? I try my hardest to sit myself up, but I see Pumpkin undo the straps and release my wrists. "Thanks," I say with a small smile as I rubbed my wrists a little. "How can I see my parents?" I ask.

"Well, it is said that there lived a prince here in the Land of Aaa that was called The Time Prince. He was able to use his powers in order to bend both time and space,"

"Wait, I thought he was a mere myth, "I said since I've heard this type of story before from Cake as a child.

"Ah, but he is real, expect that there was also a time where The Lich terrorized The Land of Aaa-"

"Right, but Billy stopped him," I said interrupting again knowing this story from Prince Gumball.

Pumpkin sighed in annoyance, "Boy, do they hide a lot from you. Billy didn't seal The Lich all by himself ya know. Time Prince helped him out; however, since he was touched by his evil energy he had to be sealed away in The Evil Dark Forest,"

"I don't understand, I've been to the Evil Dark Forest hundreds of times, but I've never heard nor have I witnessed anything strange about the forest in that kind of way,"

"The reason you don't know or see it is because he was sealed within an old willow tree. The tree carries the seal of a pocket watch symbolizing the prince. You are to cut the tree in half in order to release him, once he does he will grant you one wish," I hear Pumpkin.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" I asked.

"Was I lying about your past?" She got me with that one. "You just have to trust me"

** Later **

"Fionna, dear, I brought something to AH-!" A candy nurse screamed. Prince Gumball and Doctor Ice-cream hurried to the nurse's aide as quickly as possible.

"What's happened?" The prince questioned.

"It's Fionna my prince, she's gone!"

* * *

Alice: Boy, was this chapter fun to write!

Minho: Finally! You're getting to the good parts!

Marshall Lee: Will Fi be okay?

Alice: I don't know I left her seeing Back Door Sluts 9

Minho: You did WHAT?!

Marshall Lee: What is that?

Minho: Dude, it's porn.

Marshall Lee: YOU GAVE HER THAT?! FI!

*Goes to check on her*

Alice: Alright, people tell me what you think and remember to review!

Minho: Yea, if you guys don't review then there's no more story.

Alice: Hey what happened to Marshall?

*Banging noises could be heard in the background*

Minho: You know you're a terrible influence..

Alice: And I'm so proud!

Reviews Plz~


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna rummaged through her tree house looking for her backpack and sword.

"It's got to be here somewhere," She said to herself as she looked through her room.

"Honey? Is that you?" A voice said behind her. The adventuress turned around to see her big sister Cake with a concerned expression written all over her face. The teenage girl didn't know what to say, she was dumbstruck. "Baby cakes, I'm so glad that you're okay," The cat said as she took a step closer; however, to her surprise Fionna took a step back. "Baby, baby what's going on? What are you doing?"

The adventuress gulped, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cake stood there, she didn't say anything, but how could she when she knew that her actions were wrong too.

"Baby, I-"

"Why did you hide this from me?" Fionna asked as she interrupted the cat. "Cake, you're my big sister and you betrayed me," They both stared toward each other, neither of them knowing what else to say next. However, Fionna's mind was made up, she was going to go and set Time Prince free so she can see her parents. She grabbed her bag and took her sword.

"Fionna, where are you going?" Cake questioned in a very worried tone.

"I'm going to find out who I am," Was the last thing the adventuress said as she ran and jumped out her window.

"Baby, wait!" The cat said as she ran towards the broken window and saw her little sister being carried off by a woman in red.

**Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom **

"We must not waste any time! We have to find her!" Prince Gumball ordered to his citizens on his balcony. The crowd cheered and went their separate ways to start their search.

"My prince, my prince we bring the vampire to you," The banana guards announced as they carried Marshall Lee by his arms.

"Good, good, set him down on the ground and please wait outside," Gumball said. His guards followed his orders and closed the door behind them. "Where is she?" The prince questioned as he looked down upon the teenager.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall Lee questioned back, if anything he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Prince Gumball's banana guards came and busted through his door to attack him.

"Where have you hidden Fionna?" The prince asked glaring down at the vampire.

The vampire king's head shot up at the moment he heard of Fionna's disappearance, "She's gone?!" He shouted in a panicked voice.

"Don't act like the innocent victim here, I know it was you,"

It was Marshall Lee's turn to glare towards the prince, "Me?! Why would I want to do that to Fionna?"

"Please, you hated the fact that I forbid you from seeing her and you knew that even if I did told you I was going to let you see her I was only bluffing," Gumball said in an it's a matter of fact tone.

"You** WHAT?!**" The vampire shouted as his demon eyes began to glow and his body was starting to change. He quickly pounced on the prince and hissed on his face. **"You're no better than I am, if anything you're a lot worse!"**

"My prince!" The banana guards yelled as they quickly went to his aide. They both grabbed on towards the vampire's arms and held him back. Prince Gumball stood up and grabbed a wooden chair. He swung it and it hit the vampire's head.

"Take him to the dungeon, it's clear that he has no idea about Fionna's where abouts. He's useless," The guards took an unconscious Marshall Lee out of the room. Prince Gumball walked outside toward his balcony and stared off into the distance. "It was for your own good, the both of you,"

** With Fionna and Pumpkin **

"Where exactly do I look for the willow tree?" Fionna asked as she stared straight up to the demon that held her by the arms to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"The willow tree is right next to the crystal gem apple tree," Pumpkin informed her.

"Oh, I know where that is!" The adventuress exclaimed as she remembered her adventure with Cake and Tree Trunks.

"Good, that'll save you the time from searching for it," She answered back. Once they both finally made it on the entrance of the forest Pumpkin floated again toward the sky.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" Fionna asked a little confused.

"This is a hero's journey Fionna. I'm a bounty hunter; we really wouldn't mix together so well. Besides, there's a friend I have to help out at the moment." The adventuress nodded feeling a little embarrassed that she even asked that to begin with. Fionna turned around and was about to take her first steps, until..

"Fionna," Pumpkin called back.

The teenage girl turned back around to look at the demon.

"I know what Marshall Lee did was wrong, but please, don't hate him, The adventuress narrowed her eyes a little. "He, he went through so much just for you. I don't know what made him change; he's not a monster.." Pumpkins eyes softened. "He waited to see you for such a long time.."

Fionna's eyes widen in shock, "He waited for me..?"

Pumpkin nodded and flew off into the night sky. Fionna turned her attention once again toward the entrance of the Evil Dark Forest and walked inside.

**In the** **Dungeon **

"Come on, come on wake up!" A voice shouted at the sleeping vampire before them. "This has to do the trick!" They said as they poured a bucket of water they found on the floor, suddenly the vampire king coughed and woke up. "Finally!"

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Marshall Lee questioned as he held his left hand on his head. "Ouch, my head feels like it was crashed under a boulder,"

"Come on! Get up quickly!" The voice said wasting no time.

"Pumpkin? What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?" The vampire asked trying to get the jest of what was happening at the moment.

"There's no time! Now come on!" She said as she was carrying the vampire by his arms and they both floated away through the giant hole she made in the cell.

"Where are we going? I have to look for Fionna!" The teenage vampire said as he shook himself off Pumpkin's grip and started floating off an entirely different direction.

"No! You idiot! She's going through this way!" She shouted to him.

"What? You know where she is?" He asked, he was already getting sick of the fact that he was asking like about a million questions. "Just tell me what the hell is going on already!"

"Follow me and I'll tell you as we're heading towards her," She explained as they both flew toward the Evil Dark Forest. "I freed Fionna and told her about the Time Prince,"

"You WHAT?! How could you?!" Marshall Lee shouted angrily.

"You owe her that! You killed her parents and did nothing for her growing up! You owe it to her Marshall!" Pumpkin shouted back, this made the vampire king speechless. She was right. "But you know what that means, right?" The vampire nodded. When they arrived to the entrance Pumpkin waved goodbye to her companion.

"You aren't coming?" The vampire asked.

"This is something you have to do; besides, I have a certain Ice Queen I have to deal with now for not doing my job properly," Just as Pumpkin was about to leave Marshall Lee said.

"Thank you,"

The demon girl smiled, "Hey, you weren't the only one who kind of got attached to her," And vanished without a trace. Marshall Lee flew as fast as he could to get to Fionna, just as he was about to arrive to his destination he noticed a bright light shining through the trees. He realized that it was his little adventuress; she set the prince free and made her wish. A time rip could be seen from where the tree use to stand.

"Fionna!" The vampire king shouted from the top of his lungs. The teenage girl turned around to see the vampire stand before her. She let go of the sides of the rip and stared straight into Marshall Lee's eyes.

_All night, I wait for the sun to rise out the window..._

"Fionna..." Marshall Lee said again, this was happening, she was leaving.

_Because when morning comes, I can meet that person..._

"Don't try to stop me," The adventuress's voice said automatically betraying her. She wanted to sound like she didn't care if he was there right before her, but she wasn't able to do that.

_Thank you for holding my hand, thank you for looking into my eyes..._

"I'm not going to..." The vampire responded. They stood there once more just looking into each other's eyes.

_Thank you, my prince that I've dreamed of, for appearing before me..._

Fionna took her hat off and revealed her long, blond, and beautiful hair behind her. She threw the hat to the vampire and he caught it. He stared at the hat and then at the girl of his dreams.

_All day, I wait for the moon to rise in the sky..._

"Wait for me..." Were her only words to him as she took a step in the vertex and the rip closed up behind her.

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee shouted again as his eyes locked into hers one last time, his held fear while her's held tears.

He stood there a while holding her hat.

_Because when night comes, I can talk to you..._

** A few Days Later**

The entire candy kingdom stopped searching for the adventuress and gave up hope. Cake moved in with her husband awaiting kittens and Prince Gumball resumed life like it was before the incident. Pumpkin went back to the Night-O-Sphere after her little battle with the Ice Queen and resigned from her duties of a bounty hunter. No one knew where the adventuress disappeared too.

Marshall Lee woke up, took a shower, and ate breakfast. He took his bass and a white hat as he left his house and floated toward the Evil Dark Forest.

_Don't forget our promise, don't forget our secrets..._

He sat underneath a shady tree and placed the bunny eared hat on his head. He strums a few strings on his bass and stared at the empty space.

_Don't forget how my heart raced when you looked at me..._

* * *

Alice: Done!

*Crying could heard in the background*

Alice: What the...?

*See's the television*

Alice: You guys are watching A Werewolf Boy without me?! You assholes!

Minho: I thought you didn't have a soul and you would laugh at this film

Alice: Right in the heart!

Marshall Lee: Fionna, don't go!

Fionna: I'm right here!

Alice: Pass the popcorn!

Minho: Sorry, I ate that all..

Alice: You fatass!

Fionna: How does he stay so skinny though?

Alice: He has like 5 stomaches

Marshall Lee: Cooolll

Minho: That's not true!

Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I won't be writing this story for a little while again because my class schedule is really hectic this month. I'm somewhat confused, but whatever. Please, review so you guys get to know what happens next! No reviews no more story! For this chapter's song it's called My Prince- By Park Bo Young who sings this lovely song from a GREAT movie named A werewolf boy. If you guys are into romantic comedies please, check it out. I really recommended it, it made me cry in the end, I won't spoil it, you guys just have to watch it. I know where you can if you're having a tough time finding it with English subs. All you have to do is go to Drama Crazy Dot Net (It's all together) it's free and you can watch whatever your hearts content when it comes to movies or dramas. If I'm crazy enough to put the website done here I'm really recommending you to watch this movie. Laters~

Reviews Plz~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, it's Alice here, I remember it so you don't have to! Yea, this story is still alive and so am I. I'm very sorry for those who have waited such a long time for this chapter, I just got spring break so right off the bat I was working on this. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

There were many things I didn't know about, perhaps there were many doors I shouldn't have opened, but at some point I knew I had to know the truth one way or another.

Flash Back

Fionna sliced the old willow tree in half, as instructed. And just like Pumpkin informed her the Time Prince appeared before her.

"Adventuress, you have summoned me, why?" He questioned. He wore a suit that could clearly be seen as space from up above the night skies. His blue light hair swayed like the ocean waves against the wind as his dark cold eyes stared right at her.

"I was told that if I freed you, you would be able to grant me one wish," Fionna answered back placing her sword back in her back pack.

Time Prince narrowed his eyes, "There as a reason as to why Billy sealed me in this tree. Back when the Lich was still a threat Billy and I tried to catch him off guard. I slowed down time enough so that Billy could use his gauntlet in order to weaken him; however, I was affected in the process. I could no longer use my powers as I wished," He raised his hands and looked at them, "Whenever I stopped time or time traveled I created a leek within the inter dimensional space, if you wish to travel back in time you must be very careful,"

"Why?" Fionna questioned as she listened to the Prince's story.

"It's known as the Butterfly Effect, if you disturb a certain event in history it can cause a manger effect toward the future. You can even cease to exist. You must think about this carefully, Adventuress," Time Prince answered.

The teenage blond said nothing at the moment, could she really go through with this? No. She couldn't back down. "I understand, let's do this,"

"I see you're still willingly to take such risks. What time do you wish to visit then?"

"Can you take me to the time after the big mushroom war? I want to see my parents, please," The adventuress said in a polite and hopeful way.

"The slaughter of the last human race, are you sure you wish to see such events?"

"Yes"

Time Prince moved his hands in an upward motion as a dark purplish glow started to rise from his hands. This created a ripped space within the air, something so, unreal. He looked back toward the adventuress, "I will walk you through this path; however, once you are there you are not going to be able to be seen by anyone, but you can talk to them and you are able to physically touch anything. I will be your guide for a little while, once you are ready I will take you back," The prince walked right inside the ripped space and Fionna did the same until.

"Fionna!" She heard a voice from a distance.

End of Flash Back

"Adventuress…" Time Prince said as he saw the blond teenager cry in the middle of the woods.

"I'm okay, I just, and I didn't know how horrible it was to be understanding on both sides. My people wanted to rule over the candy kingdom and Marshall and his gang killed all the humans," Tears continued to fall.

"Fionna-"

"My name was Crystal," The adventuress interrupted. "I was named Crystal, when did my name change? Was it Marshall who called me Fionna?"

"You must understand the entire story, not just one side." The prince informed.

The blond wiped her tears and nodded her head, "You're right," She stood up and breathed in slowly. "Take me to the time when Marshall was taking care of me,"

Within a snap Fionna noticed that she was in a different scene, she was in a room with a warm fire place, two large red comfortable chairs on each side facing the fire, white fluffy carpet, and nicely wooden walls.

"Where are we?" The adventuress asked.

"Marshall Lee!" A voice screamed outside the house, the adventuress and Time Prince both stared toward the noise from behind the door. Then there quickly came the sound of footsteps coming down some stairs from within the house. A young vampire could be seen running toward the front door and opened it.

"Will you be quiet?! I finally managed to put Fionna to sleep!" The vampire king whispered angrily.

"Really? Well, that's sweet to hear Marshall because last I heard your mother found out about you taking care of this human girl and has a bounty on her head!" A female voice responded.

"Pumpkin..?" Fionna whispered in surprise as she continued to see what was going on.

"Is that all? If it is then keep it down! Like I said before Fionna is trying to sleep," Marshall replied not really caring about the information the demon girl had just told him.

"Marshall! Just hand her over! She's not worth it!"

"I will NOT hand her over! I would rather die than do that!"

"It'll happen if you don't hand her over!" Pumpkin said as a matter of fact.

"I don't care! I'll protect her with all my might! I will not hand her over!" He yelled and suddenly crying could be heard from upstairs. "Thanks a lot, you woke her up," The vampire sighed, as he started to float his way up the stairs, until Pumpkin grabbed his sleeve.

"Marshall, please be careful." She said in a more calm voice.

"You wanted me to hand over Fionna, how much more careful can I get?" He replied coldly as he continued his task at hand.

Fionna and Time Prince followed the vampire; they followed him into a room filled with handmade stuff animals, a handmade crib, and a baby blue colored room. The vampire king took the baby girl in his hands.

"I'm sorry Fionna, I didn't mean to wake you," He said in a soft voice. The baby continued to cry and this made Marshall Lee smirk. "I know what you want in order to stop crying,"

The adventuress and the prince watched closely.

_'I met you in a chaotic time. Even though I couldn't understand anything, I became angry at everyone telling me to quit because it's hard. No girl, I only show you my foolish side all the time, even if my body breaks, even if my heart is torn, the promise to protect you. That promise will eternally be the same thing. Nothing can stop me from loving you, you, you.'_

Fionna's eyes widen in shock by the vampire's song. "Marshall…" She whispered as she felt her cheeks on her face turned hot red.

_'The reason why I breathe is you, you._

_The reason why I sing is you, you._

_The reason why I live on is you, you._

_Nothing can stop me from loving…'_ The vampire stopped singing when he noticed that the little bundle of trouble in his arms was finally asleep once more. He oh-so carefully placed the baby in her crib. Marshall Lee softly ran his hand down her peach beautiful face. "Sleep peacefully, Fi," He stated quietly and floated his way out of the room.

"What do you think now adventuress?" Time Prince asked.

"He, he defended me…" Fionna placed her left arm on her right as she rubbed it up and down. "And he…he loves me, please, take me to the time when I left Marshall's side,"

"This will be the last time I can take you towards another time adventuress, I do not want to risk the darkness that leeks out from my powers," He informed her.

"I understand," She replied as once again they moved into a different scene this time.

This time they were to what seemed like the candy kingdom. The room was dark and from what she can tell it was Prince Gumball's throne.

"Do you have any idea what damage you could have done to this poor girl?" A woman said in a serious tone. The teenage vampire stood right in the middle of the room, holding the baby in his arms while his bangs covered his eyes. The rumor of him hiding Fionna was scattered all over Aaa and the Queen of the Candy Kingdom was not going to let this slide. "What exactly are your plans with this human baby?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to take care of her, to have her grow up with me, and-"

"That's preposterous!" The Queen stated as she interrupted the vampire. "You can't have this baby with you."

Marshall's eyes widen in shock, "But-" He stared down toward Fionna, the baby was wide awake looking back at the vampire in confusion. "No,"

"What?"

"No, I won't hand her over!" The vampire replied in anger.

The adventuress was taken aback. Everyone seemed to be against Marshall Lee, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Let's be realistic. You can't provide for her, you have no intended future for her, so, what makes you think you're suitable to take care of her?"

Marshall gritted his teeth, this he knew was true; however, that didn't mean he didn't care for her.

"I'm only looking out for her," The Queen said in a much gentler voice. "If your mother has her hands on her, then what? Do you dare kill your own mother for her safety?"

The vampire said nothing, what was there to say? She made great points. He looked at the baby once again. Fionna's eyes stared straight into the vampire's eyes, they were so innocent, big, round, and so, fragile.

The adventuress looked toward the vampire, what could he be thinking? She saw his head hang a lot lower. It was barely noticeable, but if you saw ever so closely, tears ran down his cold skin. Fionna's heart was breaking; she now realized how much he loved her.

"Marshall Lee, you know it's for the best," The candy Queen stood up and walked down her stairs from her throne until she reached the vampire himself.

_'For the best…'_ He thought despondently.

The Queen raised her arms to indicate to him that she was waiting for him to give her the baby.

"What's going to happen to her?" He asked in a sad voice as his eyes never left Fionna.

"She will be raised with a nice and responsible family that I trust dearly," She informed Marshall. "She'll be raised correctly with a mother and father,"

_'That's right…'_ He thought again._ 'What was I thinking? I killed her family, how could she ever be happy with me?'_ The vampire's hands ran down the baby's skin gently._ 'I'm sorry Fi, I hope one day you can come to forgive me'_ He slowly gave the baby to the Queen as he still had his arms up like he was just expecting for her to come back to him.

"Banana guard," The Queen called, the solider opened the door and walked inside. "Please, have this baby inspected by Doctor Ice-cream as much as possible. The human anatomy is yet to be examined I know, but just tell him to do his best." Once the guard left and the baby was no longer in the room Marshall Lee stared toward the carpet ground narrowing his eyes as he clenched his hands with anger he forced himself not to reveal. "You did the right thing," The Candy Queen stated in a calm tone.

"Do, do I at least get to see her?"

"See her? Marshall Lee I'm going to make sure she forgets you,"

This made the vampire's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

"Since she is merely an infant and only lived with you for a couple of months, I don't think it would be too hard to forget you." The Queen looked straight to the vampire. "You are forbidden to see her, ever again,"

The adventuress gasped in horror. How could the Queen be so cruel? This just didn't make sense to her at all. In the last memory she was willing to help the human race and showed her kind nature about her, so, where did this come from?

"It's funny, really," Marshall replied. "You're nothing, but a great performance,"

This made the woman in front of him narrow her eyes.

"You think I'm a monster; however, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? My feelings toward Fionna are genuine and true, you, in the other hand are no better than the scum we have locked up in the Night-O-Sphere."

"How dare you!" The Queen shouted. "I am looking out for this poor unfortunate child to which you stole her life from! You took the very chance for her to grow up with her family! You left her with absolutely nothing! She's alone!"

"Alone…?" The vampire took a step back with finally realizing why the Queen took Fionna away from him._ 'She's all alone…'_ Marshall closed his eyes and imagined Fionna a few years older all by herself in this great big, dark, and mysterious world. She looked confused and afraid. He caused this; this was his fault and nobody else's.

"Let's just hope for the sake of that child's sanity she does forget about you, to be the only human left alive in Aaa, such a tragedy," And without another word the Queen left the room leaving the vampire to himself.

"Fi, Fi I'm so sorry…" He said to himself, he felt his legs give in and knelt down on the carpet. "I didn't mean to leave you all alone!" He shouted as tears streamed down his eyes and he made no effort to stop the flowing liquid. Out of sheer anger he slammed his fists toward the ground with anger while he screamed.

Fionna wasn't aware that tears of her own flowed down from the corner of her eyes. She didn't blame Marshall Lee for her past, in fact she couldn't. He was the cause of her parent's death she knew, but she loved him too dearly to ever say it. "Marshall…" She said at a whisper, oh, how she wanted to just walk up to him and hug him all in while she whispered sweet nothings to him.

"Adventuress," The Time Prince said to catch her attention. "It is time to return,"

The blond teen wiped away the tears and nodded her head in understanding. The prince put his left hand on her shoulder and with another snap she found herself right in front of the time warp entrance. Fionna saw Marshall Lee sleeping under a shady tree still waiting for her; this brought a sympathetic smile upon her face.

"I must thank you for releasing me, Adventuress; however, my time of existence is now over," The Time Prince informed her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"The dark powers of the Lich are finally consuming me," He explained as he rose up his sleeve to show the infectious power eating away at his flesh.

This shocked the blond. How could she not notice this earlier? "I have to take you to see-"

"No, it's quite alright," He said as his eyes glistened. "I have lived for a rather long time and I have witnessed many things, but now I think I would finally like to take retirement,"

"But-"

The prince smiled, "Don't you think it is he that needs your attention right now?" He questioned as he pointed out.

"Thank you," She said as she slowly walked out of the warp.

"I hope you have a long and full filling life, Adventuress," Then the time warp closed.

_'Where you are, I will be there too..'_

Fionna took steps toward the sleeping vampire before her.

_'Where you go, I will go there too..'_

She smiled as she saw that he was sleeping in a sitting position, he still had her lucky rabbit hat on his head in the laziest of manner, his hair swayed along with the wind, and he looked so at peace as if saying he didn't have a care in the world.

_'I smile for you every day, I pray for you. With thoughts of you, I fall asleep..'_

Fionna laid sat down next to the vampire very carefully as not wake him up. She blushed as she saw his face up close; words couldn't explain on what she was feeling right now, but his words flash backed screened like a black and white film.

_**"You had me worried there for a sec,"**_

_'I open my eyes as I call for you. You protect me by my side and embrace me. You are my heaven…'_

_**"You shouldn't cry for someone who doesn't deserve your tears,"**_

The adventuress smiled brightly as she remembers his exactly words to her.

_**"Fi, you're beautiful, fun, and brave. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise,"**_

_'Only for you I am thankful that I am next to you. You taught me love in this harsh world; I am happy with you alone..'_

The adventuress slowly ever so slowly began to close her eyes as well, letting sleep get the best of her, but she didn't care. She laid her head next to his shoulder as they both sat under the tree having the wind gently blow against them.

_'Never ever gonna be alone..'_

* * *

Alice: AHHHHH...guess who's back?

Minho: I thought you were dead!

Alice: Hey, just because I saw that Blair Witch 2 movie doesn't mean I was gonna die.

Minho: That could have fooled me!

Alice: That's it, I'm going back to stealing sandwich's!

Marshall Lee: Hey guys, guess what I found in front of our doorstep.

Catbug: Hey, my name is catbug!

Alice: OMG THAT IS THE MOST CUTEST THING I EVER SAW!

Catbug: You're all my best friends, let's go get soft tacos!

Alice: Yes! Yes! Let's go!

Minho: I swear if this thing told you to jump off a cliff you would.

Catbug: Pickle chips!

Alice: AAAHHH! YES I WOULD!

Sorry again for updating so long and yes I am watching the Bravest Warriors and YES I LOVE CATBUG! XD He's just so cute!

Songs used for this chapter are Y.O.U by Shinee and Heaven by Ailee

Tell me what you guys think of this chapter~

Laters~

Reviews Plz~


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice: Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in like forever.**

**Minho: Where have you been?**

**Alice: Tumblr **

**Minho: REALLY?!**

**Alice: It's an addiction, I mean it. That website takes your soul!**

**Minho: You better have a GREAT update then to make up for your absence.**

**Alice: I'll try!**

* * *

Marshall Lee's Point of View

I open my eyes from the brief disruption of weight I felt on my left side. Funny I thought I was all alone, I could have sworn I was all alone. I look to the side and my eyes widen in shock. F-Fionna..? She came back?! No, my mind must be playing tricks on me, my Fi was still gone. Despite my doubts I dared to place both of my hands on her face. This wasn't a dream, her skin felt so warm, and soft. I could feel the tears form from the end corner of my eyes. "Fionna!" I shouted as I hugged the adventurer before girl shouted clearly startled by the sudden raise of my voice, but at the moment I didn't care; my Fi was back!

"Are we in danger?! What's going on?!" She shouted confused. I chuckled as the tears ceased to fall from my eyes.

"You silly girl, nothing's wrong." I replied. I could feel her muscles relax and embrace me back. We sat there in the shade for who knows how long, but not one of us dared to move from our spot. "You came back.." I said after a long moment of silence. My head was on her chest while her hand stroked my hair gently the tears were finally gone.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" She asked in a soft voice that I swear only an angel could be able to muster. "I..I thought after your understanding of the past..you wouldn't want to come back to us," I paused for a slight second. "To me..." Her hand stops moving, I raise my head up. "Fi..?"

"I still see you're that stubborn vampire as always," She offers me a sweet soft smile; a smile that only melts my heart away upon seeing it. She places both of her hands this time and slowly ever so slowly our lips connect. The kiss wasn't rushed, rough, or lustful. No this was slow, sweet, and passionate. I've only dreamed of kissing Fionna like this. We part and stare into each other eyes. Her beautiful oceanic eyes hypnotize me because I cannot look away, I take her left hand with mine and with my right I give her back her lucky rabbit hat. I pull up my hoodie and stand up.

"Where are you going?" I hear Fionna ask, this only made me smile.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, she smirks and stands up as well. I carry her piggy back style and start flying off into the sky.

_'There's something that I can't quite explain.'_ I sing in a soothing voice. _'I'm so in love with you. You'll never take that away.'_ I can feel Fionna hide her face on my shoulder, it makes me chuckle, but I continue the newly written song I composed just for her. _'And if I said it a hundred times before, expect a thousand more. You'll never take that away.'_ I breathed in and sang,_ 'Well, expect me calling you to see if you're okay when I'm not around, asking if you love me. I love the way you make it sound.'_ We flew by trees and I could just feel the peace in my heart. Fionna only holds on to me tighter as we fly by the beach. _'Calling you to see, do I try too hard to make you smile? To make us smile. I will keep calling you to see, if you're sleeping, are you dreaming if you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me? I can't believe you actually picked me.'_ I flew into a cave which I'm pretty sure Fionna would have questioned. _'I thought that world had lost its sway, it's so hard sometimes.'_ I sang as the cave only got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

"M-Marhsall..?" I can hear Fionna ask. I didn't say anything and then just at the right moment I stopped flying. I landed on the ground, the sound of the water dripping from the stalactites up above echoed throughout the cave. I put down Fionna and I can tell she was nervous of the whole situation since she grabbed on tightly to my sleeve.

_'Then I fell in love with you.'_ And as if on cue the dead end of the cave shined brightly like the millions of stars up in the sky. They glowed and sparkled a beautiful blue. _'And you took that away, the world is not so difficult. You take away the old and show me the new. I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you.'_ I take her deeper inside while she looks amazed. _'I can't believe you actually picked me.'_

"Oh, Marshall, this place is beautiful!" I hear her say. It makes me smile.

"This isn't the only thing around here," I reply to her. I take her to the left of this cave until we hear the sound of running water. I show her a large water fall right in the middle surrounded with dozens and dozens of blue roses.

"I thought blue roses didn't exist." Fionna said a little confused.

"I thought so too, not till I saw these." I pull her towards the flowers and pick one up for her. "However, no rose can compare to your beauty Fi." I see her blush by my words, this makes me smile. I pull her close to me while I place the plucked rose on the inner side of her hat. "I love you.." I say almost at a whisper.

"And I love you too.."

Normal Point of View

Out in the outskirts in the land of AAA, three mysterious beings stand on a short hill gazing down the candy kingdom. Two men and a woman stood on those grounds all three of them holding up the most evil of smirks.

"I see the time has come," One of the men said.

"Now that Time Prince has been released and Fionna knows of her past the real fun can begin," The woman said.

"Yes, but remember not to harm the King of Vampires. Otherwise the Queen will have our heads. However, I'm sure she'll be pleased to finally know that the adventuress is up for grabs after 17 years of waiting." The other man said which seemed to be the leader of the little group.

"When can we begin our rampage?!" The man questioned in excitement.

"You must be a little patient Ying." The leader answered back calmly.

"Patient?! We've been waiting and waiting! I want the taste of blood in my mouth now!." The one named Ying said in rage. All three vampires were sent by the Queen to one quest and one quest only. To kill Fionna the Human.

"We get it. We all want the same thing, but if you don't calm down I'll shove my foot up your ass to do so." The woman said feeling very annoyed.

"You? Please Constance like as if a woman can ever do any harm to me!" Ying boasted in his oh-so-manliness. Constance punched the young vampire in the stomach while he fell on his knees in the pain.

"You want to come that by me again?"

"Enough," The third said.

"Say that to Ying," Constance responded clearly still annoyed.

"We attack when the time is right, for now we must observe this pathetic kingdom. We will know when we make our first move." All three mysterious vampires walk off the different direction so that no one can see them.

Back with Fionna and Marshall Lee

Marshall Lee flew back his beautiful girlfriend to her respected tree house.

"I hope Cake isn't too mad at me," The adventuress said as she started to call for her sister. "Cake! Cake!"

"Fionna, your sister isn't here." The teenage vampire said.

"What do you mean she isn't here? Where is she?"Fionna asked, she didn't miss too much did she? It was only a couple of hours since she left.

"She's married with Lord Monochromicorn and is soon expecting." Marshall Lee explained. "At the time since you've been gone she has been living in the Candy Kingdom."

"What?! Why? So fast?! How?! I've only been gone for a couple hours!" The blond teenager said totally confused and frightened at the moment.

This made the vampire raise an eyebrow in question. "A couple hours? Fi, you've been gone for _months_."

"Months?! How?! I don't understand!" Fionna said trying to get a better look on this.

"I'm not sure how time travel works, but you were gone a pretty long time," The vampire replied.

"And you waited for me?" Fionna asked.

"I..uh..well.." Marshall Lee stuttered his words; he didn't expect Fi to ask him that. He blushed and looked away. "Well, of course, I mean if I didn't who would? You know?" Fionna smiled and giggled slightly by the way the vampire was acting. She's never seen him so nervous before.

"That was very kind of you." She said in a sweet voice as she walked up to him.

"I..I didn't want you to be left alone.." The vampire responded all the while he was still blushing.

The adventuress hugged the vampire. "Thank you," Marshall Lee stiffen by surprise, he didn't expect her to be so bold. He smiled soft and returned to embrace with one of his own. "I have to go see my sister," Fionna said after a while.

"Fi that can wait you just got back. No one besides me knows that you're back." The vampire king replied not letting go of the embrace. "Can't we just wait a few days?"

The adventurer stared at the vampire for a long while, "What are you afraid of?" She asked after a slight pause.

"Afraid? Fi what are you-"

"Your hands, they're trembling." She said cutting him off.

Marshall Lee's eyes widen. He let go of her and noticed that she was right, he was trembling. What was he scared of? HIM, the Vampire King, he sighed as he placed his left hand on his face almost as if covering away his shame from Fionna. He was afraid, afraid that Prince Gumball would try to take his Fionna away again. He didn't want to lose her a third time! "You're right .I'm afraid..." The teenager said in a swallow sad tone.

"You don't have to be, I'll be right here with y-"

"That's the reason I'm afraid, Fi. I'm afraid that...that.." He didn't know what came over him, his knees felt weak and he just collapsed. "We'll be separated again..."

The adventuress didn't realize until now how badly hurt Marshall Lee was during their separation, no, she was wrong. She knew how badly he was emotionally hurt, but was too naive to do anything about it. The blonde girl knelt down on her knees and hugged the vampire she loved so dearly. "It'll be alright because this time I'll have you by my side, right?" She asked him in a soft soothing comforting voice.

"Even with me..I don't think..." He doubted himself, every time he was with her, it didn't matter. Time and time again everyone was able to take his Fionna away.

"Are you really giving me up so easily?" The adventuress questioned.

This made the vampire stare towards his beloved wide eyed. "Of course not! I would never give you up Fionna! I would fight for you until I there is nothing left of me." His words were serious, this was a promise he was making not only to himself, but to Fionna as well.

Fionna smirked, "Then there's nothing to be afraid of right?"

Marshall Lee realized that this human girl would entrust her life to him. Countless times did he fail her, he was the reason she was the last human on earth; just the thought of his past made him bite his bottom lip hard. However, she didn't give up on him. She trusted him. He wasn't about to shred her hopes nor was he about to go back on that trust. "Alright, let's go see them."

That was his final answer; he just hoped everything would be okay.

* * *

Alice: Done?

Minho: This was fail writing

Alice: I tried! I think I'll just crawl back into my tumblr account! TT_TT

Minho: Don't forget to update again!

Alice: I won't, promise I have another idea for this plot!

Minho: Review folks! Or else no more chapters!

Song for this chapter- Calling You by Blue October

Sorry that I took so long, I didn't see so many reviews for this until now. I didn't know people were still interested in this story. If I get a few more, more drama and more secrets to come! Hmmm..I wonder why Fionna wasn't allowed to know her past?


End file.
